


Thick as Thieves

by teapotscandal, XanderB



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bullying, Drug Dealing, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Language, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Jock Eren Yeager, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Marco is the devil with an angel face, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Poverty, Racism, Recreational Drug Use, Rituals, Romani & Travelers, Romani Character, Romani Levi, Semi-Public Sex, Slurs, Smut, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapotscandal/pseuds/teapotscandal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderB/pseuds/XanderB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a Pagan Romani teenager that just moved to a new town. Used to being mistreated and shunned due to his culture, he is pleasantly surprised to meet Eren; a boy that treats him with honesty and respect. Levi suspects Eren has an ulterior motive, but what could Eren want?</p><p> *Disclaimer* : We don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, nor do we make any profit off the writing of this fic. It's purely for our own self gratification. We just thought we'd show we care and share...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Float

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: 
> 
> 1)Neither of us are Romani or Pagan, therefore, we researched all we could to do the culture justice. We most likely will make mistakes as the story continues. If anyone sees anything that's wrong, please don't hesitate to correct our ignorance. 
> 
> 2)Levi's family is loosely based off of the Romani family from Hemlock Grove
> 
>  **Warning:** This work is rated mature for graphic depictions of nudity, sexuality, violence, and some imagery that may be disturbing. Viewer discretion is advised.

“Mami, where do you want these boxes? They're kinda heavy yeah?” Levi said, grinning lopsidedly at his mother as she stood on her tiptoes to put a fresh bulb in the overhead light of their new kitchen. It was shabby, definitely could use some TLC and bleach, but Levi had lived in worse places and at least he had his own room here. 

The dark haired woman shot him a bright smile of her own over her shoulder, the wide collar of her shirt drooping down her arm to reveal the intricate network of wintergreen ivy inked over her pale skin. She hopped down from the rickety stool she'd been using to boost her five foot nothing frame up to screw in the light bulb. “Just there,” she gestured to the dusty counter and Levi complied, hefting the boxes up onto the countertop and wiping his hands on his pants.

“That's the last of it for in here,” he said idly as he cocked one hip, ringed thumb lazily threaded through a belt loop on his holey and somewhat threadbare jeans and his mother's many bracelets clattered on her wrists as she moved to wrap them around his neck and pulled him down to peck his cheek affectionately, "Scumpule, you're a doll. There's cold beer in the fridge, take a break hn,” she suggested as she pulled back and he inclined his head in acknowledgement before she turned to begin unpacking the mismatched kitchenware from the boxes he'd so kindly brought in for her. He turned away from her, still smiling lightly.

“Holler if you need me then.” He retrieved one of the beverages and popped the tab with a satisfying hiss before he swaggered back outside, letting the screen door slap closed behind him obnoxiously. He walked back over to the car, leaning on the trunk bumper laxly and taking a swig of the chilled brew. The boxes were mostly his own still tucked behind him in the open trunk bed and he figured he could use a little break as his mother had suggested before he brought them in and settled in his new room.

He ran his unoccupied hand through his hair and scanned the surroundings with idle interest, the numerous bracelets on his own inked arms jingling quietly with every movement. Along with his tattered jeans, he wore a faded Smashing Pumpkins tee and a black satin vest haphazardly over it, open at the front, two heavy studded belts draped about slim hips, ratty, well worn converse high tops, and an array of jewellery. A single necklace dangling around his neck, runes carved into the Jasper gemstone that hung from the leather twine, rings on both thumbs, pinkies and middle fingers, as well as several silver and black hoops along the rim of each pale porcelain ear, and one in the left side of his nose, all of which were meaningful to him in some way. He leaned back against the car further, taking another drink and closing his eyes to just listen. He heard the approach of a car, but didn't bother to look, assuming it would just be passing by like all the others that had done the same all morning; their occupants stared wide-eyed, but never stopped to take a closer look and that was just fine by him.

“Ehhhh look at this guy! The circus has come to town, boys,” said a boy with two toned hair from the box of a jacked up pick up truck. He and a large, muscular blonde hopped out of the black dodge before it could come to a full stop. “Welcome to the freakshow,” two tone added with a smirk at the short tattooed kid.

Levi looked at his uninvited guests from slitted mercury, heavy lashed lids low over the depths as he tilted his head to take another sip of his beer, resting his other hand on the lip of the car trunk. He sized up the young men with suspicious interest. "Something I can help you gentleman with? If you're lost, fuck off is just around the bend there," he said nonchalantly, one shoulder shrugging as he lazed against the back of the car, looking entirely comfortable and unaffected, though his eyes were narrowed and dark. He knew these types.

"You little fucker-" 

"Jean! What the fuck?" said the driver as he slammed his truck door closed and walked around the front to yell at his two friends, "I've told you a million fucking times not to jump out until it's in park."

Jean turned bright red and stuttered, "But Eren-"

"No fucking buts," Eren said as he tore off his black aviators, slipping one arm of them down the front of his purple polo, "I'm not going to be the one to tell your dad you can't play Friday cause you're an idiot." He ran his hand through his hair then glanced at the kid Jean was heckling. "And why the fuck are you harassing some twelve year old? I didn't think you were that big of a douche. "

"Eren," Jean whined.

"Like yes, you are a douche nozzle. But I didn't think you had reached douche canoe... Yet," Eren continued with a crooked grin.

One dark brow twitched as yet another young man appeared from within the pick up and began berating his friend that had been insulting Levi. It might have been amusing if he hadn't referred to Levi as a twelve year old child; just because he wasn't six foot didn't mean he was damn kid...

He pursed his lips and finished off his beer, crunching the can loudly while watching the little group. He tossed the can into the leaf filled and cracked blue recycling bin propped against the rusty mailbox next to the parked car and straightened a bit. He patted at his pants pockets for his lighter which he found in the back left that only had a small hole that the silver zippo couldn't fall through in it and then proceeded to pat at his vest for the matching silver cigarette case. Instead of a clove cigarette that he sometimes smoked, he pinched a thinly wrapped joint from inside the case, placing it in between his shell pink lips and clicked the case shut, repocketing it and cupping his hand around the lighter as he brought it to ignite the tip of the joint, all of it done with a sort of fluid familiarity and air of disinterest in the impromptu visitors.

Eren turned his full attention from Jean when he smelled a familiar odour. He was about to say that kids shouldn't be smoking that shit, but the statement died when he finally took in the appearance of the person before him. Tattoos, piercings and smoking hot, glaring at him with ice cold grey eyes. 

"Well... I guess you aren't twelve," Eren muttered as he walked up to the joint smoking delinquent. "Hi there. I'm Eren. The cops like to patrol this area a lot, so I would try to be discrete if that's a regular pastime of yours," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Don't talk to the gypsy Eren," said Jean. "He might infect you with poverty." 

Eren whirled around on Jean and Reiner. "Get your asses back in that truck or you will be walking for the rest of the year." 

It was almost comedic how fast the other two boys got back in the box of the truck.

Levi lolled his head on his shoulder, letting the acrid smoke billow between his lips in thin wisps as he watched the other teen. He licked his lips before he finally responded, "I'd say it’s a pleasure to meet you Eren, but the circumstances leave a lot to be desired..." He said, fixing the two chastised neanderthals with a pointed dark look, "How'd you manage to train them so well?" He shifted his weight, crossing his arm over his midsection and raised the joint in his other hand back to his mouth as his gaze slipped back to the boy before him. He took a long drag from it before he offered it to the brunette politely whilst looking him over. He was obviously one of them, came from money most definitely and likely with the same sort of attitude beneath the ingrained etiquette of the upper class which prompted him to introduce himself in the first place and not openly participate in ridiculing the dark haired Romani, but he wasn't too bad to look at, all things considered.

Shock flashed over Eren's face for only a moment, before he looked over both shoulders to make sure he wouldn't be seen. "Thanks man," he said with a pearly white smile, accepting the joint and taking a small huff. "Mm, that's some good stuff," he said as he blew the smoke out through his nose and passed the joint back, "You'll have to hook me up with your dealer." 

Eren turned to glare at his friends. "It's not too hard. They got their licenses taken away, so they gotta kiss my ass unless they want to ride the bus," he said looking back to give the other boy a smirk. "Oh and then I'll make them ante up all the gas money they owe me. Black Betty over there,” said Eren gesturing to his truck, “Eats the sauce like you wouldn't believe."

Levi snorted in amusement. "Come see me when you want some of this. My dealer doesn't do so hot with strangers," he said idly in belated response to the brunette's earlier statement, taking another hit from the joint before offering it to Eren again with a little upturn of his lips.

"You're awfully paranoid. You afraid of cops or something?" He questioned, half lidded silver glittering with humour.

"I can't. Don't want to be blitzed while I'm driving. Thanks though," Eren said putting up his hand to the offered spliff. "You'd be paranoid too if the chief of police had changed your diapers. He'd kick my ass, then he'd let my mom kick my ass and then I'd go to jail," he said with a shudder. Looking back at Levi with a crooked smirk, Eren said, "Does that mean you'll give me your number for when I want to get high?"

Levi chuckled, "I can see your dilemma," he said with a grin, taking another slow hit from the joint before he snuffed it out on the car's bumper.

"Don't got a number... Don't got a phone, but you know where to find me so I'm sure I can get you high when you're in need," the raven haired youth's tone was a little cheeky and he winked at Eren, crossing both his arms over his torso, leaning back against the car again. 

"Sounds like a deal. Can I at least know the name of the guy who will be getting me high from now on?" Eren said looking down and shoving his hands into his designer jeans. He could feel his face and ears pool with warmth. The guy in front of him was fucking hot with his pale skin and punk style. Eren hoped no one could hear his raging heart beat.

Levi's smirk broadened and he offered one alabaster hand to Eren, "Levi Ackerman. If you stop by and I'm not here, just tell my mother you're here to pick up green tea."

Eren grabbed Levi's hand to shake, but when Levi went to pull away, he didn't let go. Eren leaned closer to say, "What if I'm not here for green tea and I just want to see you?" Eren's sparkling green eyes stared into Levi's. He couldn't fucking believe he was flirting right now. Well trying to flirt; something he’d never done before.

The raven's silvery eyes sparkled beneath lowered lashes and he cocked his head. He considered the brunette's words while he gazed back into the dazzling emerald and he gave the hand still in his a little squeeze. "If I'm not here, I guess you'll just have to wait for me then, since you won't be here for the tea," he said teasingly as he pulled his hand away, letting his fingertips caress along Eren's palm. "You can come see me anytime Eren."

There was a crash from inside and a girlish yelp and Levi jumped, looking towards the screen door and shouting, "Mami, you alright?"

His beautiful young mother came out onto the front porch dusting herself off, one pale inked shoulder on display where her sweater still slipped down her arm, long silky black hair messily gathered on the top of her head, wisps framing her fair face and bare legged beneath the length of the material of her top which fell to just over her knees, short as she was. She grinned at him and adjusted her hair, "I'm fine scumpule. Dinner will be ready soon. Bring your things in and wash your hands ah?"

Levi smiled and waved her off, turning his attention back to Eren. "Guess that's my cue."

"Oh wait!" Eren said, shaking his head, remembering why he had stopped at the house in the first place. He hurried over to the back seat of his truck to grab a circular plate, and walked carefully back to Levi. "Hi Mrs. Ackerman," Eren greeted the tiny woman, nodding his head towards Levi's mom. "I'm Eren. My mom is a part of the town welcoming committee. This pie is for you guys." He handed Levi the pie and whispered, "Our house keeper made it. I'll give you guys a heads up if my mom's been cooking. Don't ever eat anything my mom has personally made."

Levi's brows rose and he accepted the welcome gift with an awkward smile, clearly unused to the hospitality. His mother smiled brightly, "You can call me Kuchel. It's lovely to meet you Eren. Send your mother our thanks, won't you," she replied kindly, stepping down to take the pie from Levi's loose grip before she sauntered back inside. 

He ran a hand through his hair, jewelry jingling with the motion, "I guess I'll see you around then."

"Guess so," Eren said with a crooked grin as he backed away a couple steps without taking his eyes off Levi. 

"Ehhhhh your mom is hot," said Jean from the truck as Reiner whistled.

Anger flashed across Eren's face as he turned around to stomp over to the driver's seat. "Shut the fuck up. You guys are disgusting. Just for that I'm not driving you to school tomorrow," he said as he slammed the door then turned the key over to start the truck. 

Jean and Reiner's whines were drowned out by the sound of the engine as Eren backed out of the driveway and ripped down the street.

Levi inclined his head watching as Eren drove off, his own anger over the immature remarks dissipating quickly. Maybe this move wasn't such a bad thing; maybe they could stick around awhile here...

He watched until he couldn't see the truck anymore before he lazily wandered back to the car, gathering the couple of boxes that were left in the trunk before slamming it closed and going inside the house. 

It was almost a week later when the house finally felt, looked, and smelled like home. Levi's mother did as she always did, started planting new herbs, drying out harvested ones and creating her bottled home remedies that people paid excessive amounts of cash for. Levi didn't think the lotions and tonics were anything so special, but to the mundane people of small towns, they were nothing short of magical. His mother had already been to town, spreading the word about them and she had a list of interested buyers. That's when the more lurid rumours began; it was always when the rumours really got crazy. In that one week, they had already had their house egged and their car vandalized; his poor mother was driving around with the words _’gypsy trash’_ on the side of her beat up four door and people regularly drove past their house just to gawk and whisper. But after word of his mother's fucking magic potions and her palm readings got around, well, it was worse. People now believed they were some kind of satanist worshipping witches. It didn't help that he also was dragged further into it. His mother said he was good with Tarot and he could deny her nothing, so he would give readings. It wasn't bad; it was how they lived; it was better than stealing. He also sold pot for his uncle on the side to help out further. 

With the pagan traditions they upheld, ingrained superstition and odd rituals for holidays most folk had long since forgotten in lieu of commercialized versions, the rumours only gathered more fuel. At least now, people were too scared to simply drive by and gawk. The little Romani family was essentially shunned within the last forty two hours, but everyone needed to know their future and find a way to look younger amongst other things and so they became everyone in town’s dirty secret.

It was Thursday of that one hellish week when Levi began his first day at the public high school; his mother insisted he at least graduate. And so it was he was awkwardly making his way into the institution, thumbs in the pockets of his torn jeans, faded black tee and short sleeved, grey plaid button up over top and his converse on his feet, usual jewelry in place and a grim line set to his lips. He could hear the whispers already.

“Levi,” Eren called, running to catch up to the shorter male. Eren was wearing a blue v-neck, tight black jeans that hugged his hips, and a backpack that hung off one shoulder haphazardly. When Levi stopped and turned towards him, Eren threw him a radiant smile and said,“I've been looking for you this whole week. How’s the town been treating you?” 

Before Levi could answer, a short blonde girl in a short pink dress came up beside Eren and latched onto his arm, giving Levi a nasty glare. “Ereeeennn,” she whined, “We are gunna be late.” 

Looking annoyed, Eren said “I told you not to hang off of me Krista. I'm trying to talk to someone.” He gave Levi an apologetic smile as he shook the girl off his arm. 

Levi was almost relieved when Eren appeared in his sight and came to stand next to him. He almost told Eren the truth, but thankfully he didn't get the chance. His silver gaze shifted between the pretty little blond girl and the boy Levi already had his sights on and he knew what was what.

"You shouldn't talk to your girlfriend like that Eren," he scolded, turning his attention to the girl briefly, but he didn't say anything, fairly sure she knew who he was already and likely wanted nothing to do with him if her scathing glare was anything to go by.

Eren scoffed. "She only wishes she was my girlfriend. Well, more like our fathers do," he answered, still trying to shake the girl off. "Krista, seriously, get the fuck off."

"Oh, Eren, stop lying. You said we'd go to prom together this year," Krista said, still glaring at Levi.

"Yeah, as friends," Eren sighed with a scowl, still tugging at his arm.

Levi raised an eyebrow and took a step back, not wanting to get in the middle of anything. He had enough on his plate to worry about; he had no desire to be a part of any lover's spat and he certainly wasn't interested in becoming someone's piece on the side. He didn't know if he should believe Eren or not; the girl seemed pretty certain that they were together. And if their parents were encouraging it; he didn't stand a chance against her.

"I'm gonna head to class, I'll catch you later, yeah?" He awkwardly broke in between the other two teens, fully intending to get the fuck out of the range of fire. People were already looking at them.

Eren rounded on Krista, "What the fuck was that?"

She smiled sweetly up at him, "Making sure you don't commit social suicide."

"Fuck off Krista. We aren't dating. And who I hang out with is none of your concern," Eren glared at her before he stalked off.

Great. Now Levi thought he was an asshole. Maybe he could catch the other boy at lunch and clear up the misunderstanding.

All through the day, Eren tried to talk to Levi, only to be snubbed. Every time he tried to start a conversation, Levi had to go to class, or talk to a teacher, or go to the bathroom.

When he saw Levi in the corridor after school with no one else around to interrupt, he pounced.

"Do I have the plague or some shit?" Eren huffed at Levi angrily as the boy leaned against the lockers away from Eren's wrath.

Levi's jaw twitched as he gritted his teeth, arms folded over his chest, the dark ink lining his forearms contrasting harshly with his porcelain skin. "What do you _want_ Eren?" he questioned as he finally met Eren's gaze with his own, mercury narrowed in irritation. The brunette didn't know how to take a hint. Why was he so interested anyways? Levi had thought he was easy on the eyes and kind of cute with his attempts to flirt. It might be fun for a while, but he had a feeling that was all it could be. They couldn't be from more different worlds, that much was obvious.

Eren was shocked by Levi's tone and defensive stance. He took a couple steps back. "I... I just wanted to talk to you," Eren trailed off with a hurt look on his face. He clutched at the straps of his backpack and looked down with a scowl. Maybe it was a mistake trying to be friends with Levi. It was definitely a mistake hoping for more. Eren didn't even know what he wanted.

"So... Let's talk then," the Romani paused, whipping his head back and forth to see a couple of their peers loitering outside the doors on the far end, "Not here though..." He gritted, feeling a little guilty for being so harsh. Eren looked genuinely hurt and Levi regretted his actions. He heaved a sigh. "Do you want to come to my place?" He offered by way of apology.

"You sure?" asked Eren with a relieved half-smile. "I'm not above making you hang with me out of pity."

Levi gave a stiff nod.

"Okay, follow me then," Eren said, making his way out of the school to lead Levi to the parking lot where Betty was parked. "I haven't been driving Jean or Reiner anywhere. I won't until they apologize to you. And since they haven't, I'm off chauffeur duty for a while," Eren said, clicking the unlock button on his keys. He opened the passenger door for Levi and said with a dramatic bow, "Your chariot, my prince."

Levi scoffed and shook his head before pulling himself up into the seat, letting Eren close the door for him. He leaned his elbow on the doorside armrest and looked out the window until Eren got into the driver's seat.

He watched him sidelong once he’d slid into the cab, following the other boy's movements with his eyes. He didn't get it... Was Eren just looking to slum it for a while or something? Maybe it was an elaborate joke... Levi couldn't quite believe that though. There was something genuine in Eren's words and expressions that made him want to trust in the brunette regardless of his motives. They could be friends maybe... At least for a little while until whatever allure he possessed for the other male wore off.

"Do you mind if I smoke in here? They're herbal," he questioned, feeling inexplicably nervous and fidgety in his seat.

"Yeah sure, go ahead," said Eren with a smile as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Worse things have been smoked in here," he said as he side-eyed Levi. "Wait... I don't like do lots of drugs or anything. Well, yeah weed, but usually that's all. Damn, that doesn't sound good. I'm going to shut up now," Eren said as he banged his head on the steering wheel while at a stop sign. "God I'm nervous. Stop making me nervous."

Levi pulled a face as he pulled one of the vaguely spicy, sweet scented cigarettes from his case, rolling down the window before he lit up, closing his eyes as he inhaled deeply, "I'm not even doing anything. What are you so nervous about? I'm not gonna mug you or something," he replied, a hint of sarcastic humour behind the words as he let the sweet clove smoke filter from between his lips and disappear out the open window. It was that sweet spicy smoke that clung to Levi and mingled with the honey milk scent of the soap and shampoos his mother made for him and that mingling of scents was unique to the raven haired boy; soothing and erotic in a way that was unexpected.

"Not with these guns, you won't," Eren said, sparing Levi a lopsided grin and flexing his arms before his eyes turned back to the road. Usually when he drove, he drove like an asshole. But in front of Levi, he made sure to follow all the rules. He felt that Levi had the bad boy thing down pat; he didn't need Eren trying to showboat as well.

Eren took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of the cigarette that flooded his cab. "Those actually smell pretty good. Usually cigarettes are fucking disgusting. You know Krista, the girl that wouldn't leave me alone this morning? She can't go an hour without a shot of nicotine. She reeks."

Levi hummed, "These are clove cigarettes; they don't have any nicotine. That girl... She's not your girlfriend then?" He answered with a slow question at the end, broaching the subject that had placed the awkwardness between them in the first place.

Eren made a face. "God no." He made eye contact with Levi before he said "Do you date people just because your parents want you to?"

Levi inclined his head, "Not usually, no. My mother's never questioned my choices before." He held the eye contact until Eren turned back to the paved road before them, over halfway to Levi's house already at the edge of the woods. " _Do_ you have a girlfriend? You're on the football team, you must have girls falling all over you," he said conversationally, interested enough to ask.

"Yeah well. Krista's dad is the mayor. And my dad is the town's Doctor. They went to Harvard together, so they want us to make little elite grandbabies for them I guess. They have been throwing us together since we were in diapers." Eren blushed a little before he answered the next question, "If there _were_ any girls interested in me, they'd have to get past Krista first. She eats the shit our parents have dished us."

"That bad huh?" Levi sympathized as he flicked the ash from his cigarette out the window and lifted it back to his lips, inhaling another lungful of the acrid smoke and closing his eyes again. He ran his unoccupied hand through his hair, "So what do you do in your spare time then?"

"You mean other than watch upper class white girls fight to the death for my hand in marriage?" Eren looked at Levi with a crooked smirk. "I do what we are doing now," he said pulling in front of Levi's house, "If I'm not at practise, or at home asleep, then I'm loser cruising in Black Betty here, looking for a quiet place to hang out."

Levi chuckled, "You should sell tickets. At least you'd make some money off the show. Maybe then, you’d have something more to do than cruise."

When Eren parked, Levi opened the passenger door and unbuckled, hopping out and leading the way to his front door, holding the squeaky screen open for Eren. "Here we are _domniţă,_ " he said with a wink, "It's no palace, but it's a place to sleep."

Everything in Levi's house was mismatched, shabby and obviously well used, but comfortable and surprisingly very clean. The screen door lead right into the kitchen and through it, the living area and a hallway to the left of that.

"I don't know whether I should be flattered or offended by that nickname," Eren said as he looked around with awe. "I like it. Feels lived in. Most people's houses I've been to feel.. Sterile?" Eren took off his shoes and left them by the door politely. "Oh! Where's your mom? Do I gotta put on my parent face?"

Levi's lips curled upwards into a little smirk, but he didn't explain the meaning of the term and instead slipped his shoes off next to the door as well. He stepped over to the fridge and perused the little note pad magnetized to it where his mother's loopy scrawl said she was out on business and wouldn't be home for a few hours. There was dinner in the fridge; all he had to do was put the casserole in the oven to heat. He smiled and pulled the appliance open, a loud hum emitting from the ancient refrigerator as he perused the contents, "She's out selling people beauty potions... You want a beer or something?" he offered, peeking around the fridge door at the other boy, a soft rosy flush staining his pale cheeks.

"Your mother is an angel. Do you think she'd be able to make me prettier? You know, for the sorority girl that defends my honour," Eren said with a lopsided grin.

Walking up behind Levi to peer into the fridge, he said, "I would love a beer. It's always nice when I don't have to steal from my dad's stash and get bitched at later for it."

Crossing his arms, Eren sighed. "He should be happy I haven't stolen his prescription pad.. Actually I've never thought of doing that before. You are a horrible horrible influence on me Levi," Eren said giving Levi a wink when the other boy passed him a beer.

"I'd hate to see what you would be capable of if I was actually _trying_ to corrupt you," the dark haired teen answered, popping the tab on the can in his hand and taking a sip before he was leading the way further into the house. Two loveseats and an armchair took up residence in the living room, situated around the small round coffee table and in front of an old television with an even older vhs player on top of it, stacks of old movies piled at it's side, a couple of oil lamps strategically placed for convenience, shedding light into the room.

There were plants in every window sill and herbs drying in door frames and windows as well. Every window and door outside had runes carved subtly into the frames of the wood as well as little piles of coloured glass placed inconspicuously in a corner of their frames. There were odd knick knacks and chimes throughout every room but Levi didn't bother to stop and let Eren gawk at the oddities. He led the way down the hall, passed his mother's room and the bathroom to the room situated at the far end of the hallway; his room.

"Hope my room's cool with you... If not, I guess we could sit in the den," he said when he pushed open his ajar bedroom door to reveal simple furnishings, a double bed, dresser and bookshelf that held a number of books and records. Levi had a monster collection of records on the bottom two levels of the bookshelf and the well loved record player was already set up on the dresser top. He immediately went over to the player and set the needle on the vinyl already set there, low, smoky strains of heady rock music filled the awkward silence of the room. Levi turned to look at Eren, pushing himself up onto the only remaining available space on the dresser, bending one knee up and wrapping an inked arm around it, absently fingering the spinner ring on his left thumb, while his other hand held his cold beer haphazardly resting against his other thigh.

"Soo... What did you want to talk to me about?" He wasn't looking directly at Eren when he asked, a little embarrassed and nervous to know.

Eren was immediately tongue tied. "Everything... Nothing..." he said then coughed. "I don't know. I just wanted to hear your voice some more." Eren tried to smoothly lean on the door frame, but he tripped over his own feet and stumbled into the dresser that Levi was sitting on. He looked up, face bright red at the close proximity, "Hi?"

Levi held his beer aloft to avoid spilling it as Eren fumbled into the dresser, "Real graceful domniţă," he said teasingly, eyes glinting slate with amusement as he looked at the the red faced boy suddenly rather close to him. "You just want to listen to my voice? What is it you're looking to hear from me exactly?" he questioned after a moment, maneuvering his beer to his mouth for another sip, side-eyeing Eren curiously, trying to grasp the other boy's motives.

Eren stood up straight and fisted his hands in the front of his shirt, stretching it out. He looked down awkwardly, biting his lip, "Nothing... I'm gonna go find a shotgun to blow my brains out now." He turned and walked out of the room, heading for the front door; feeling like a fool for thinking he could even attempt hooking up with the other boy.

  
Mami-mommy  
Scumpule-darling  
comoară-Love/ treasure/ precious  
domniţă-princess  


Our diet consists of comments and kudos. Feed the writers.

From the writers of [Weapon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6657271/chapters/15227413) and [Mail Order Omega.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6954673/chapters/15857272)

Check out our other fic [Love Like Ours.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7351813/chapters/16699273)


	2. I For You

Levi bolted after him. "Where are you going? You don't have to leave. I was only teasing you," he explained as he reached for Eren's wrist. "I mean, if you want to hang out, I don't mind. It's not like I got anything better to do." He released the other boy's wrist and rubbed the hand that'd been holding it over the back of his heating neck. He hadn't meant to embarrass Eren to the point he actually scared him off. He kind of wanted to see where this awkward dance would lead. The nervous nature of Eren's behaviour was endearing and Levi was fairly certain he wasn't misreading Eren's attempts at flirting.

"I'm sorry," Eren said with his back to Levi. "I have seriously no idea what I'm doing... You're standing there being all you and... I'm just me. And a guy." Eren turned to face Levi, face still red and still looking down, "This town is so small. I've known everyone since like infancy. You're the first attractive person I've ever met that wasn’t in the same kindergarten as me. I just can’t get you out of my head." He started to shift back and forth from foot to foot looking to run. "I'm making you uncomfortable. In your own damn home too. I seriously want the floor to just swallow me up right now."

Levi chuckled, failing to stifle the sound before it escaped his mouth. He tried to cover it with a cough and cleared his throat, the ghost of a smile on his lips as he watched Eren fidgeting, "Who said I'm uncomfortable?"

"Umm..." Eren looked up at Levi through his eyelashes meekly. "You aren’t?"

Levi's smile broke through, curving the left corner of his mouth in a sexy little smirk. "Should I be?" he countered, cocking his hip and tucking a thumb into his jeans pocket as he looked back at Eren with hooded eyes.

Eren bit his lip and turned even redder, if that was possible. "I don't know. I'm uncomfortable enough for the both of us so I hope not..." He fidgeted some more before he looked at Levi directly to say "You're not creeped out that another guy has a crush on you?"

"Would it be a surprise to know you aren't the first?" The raven answered, tilting his head a bit as he watched Eren's eyes. He was so awkward; it was incredibly cute and the way he was acting, Levi suspected he'd never actually confessed to another boy before now.

"No," Eren said as his eyes trailed down Levi's body, taking in the pale and inked skin, slight but toned frame, and the beautiful bracelets that covered his wrists, "Can't say it is."

Levi shrugged one shoulder and returned the once over, running his gaze over the other boy without the slightest inclination for discretion. "Doesn't bother me... I'm an equal opportunist, if you catch my drift," he murmured, shooting Eren a cheeky wink and another of those devilish smirks.

"I have no idea what you mean," Eren said as he took a step closer to Levi, "But I'm hoping it's something good." He reached his hand out to touch the bracelets on Levi's wrist, obviously not brave enough to reach for anything else.

Levi's smiled broadened. "It means..." he paused, the beaded, braided and metal bracelets clinking together as Eren's fingers touched at them and Levi flipped his wrist to catch Eren's in his upturned palm, using it to pull Eren a bit closer, leaning up to breathe the rest of his words next to Eren's ear, "I don't mind what kind of plumbing you're packing, so long as I find the packaging and product to my liking."

"And... A-am I to your... L-liking?" Eren stuttered, unable to breathe with Levi so close. He lightly placed his free hand on Levi's hip, still unsure whether he was interpreting the other correctly.

Levi hummed appreciatively, breath stirring the soft strands of chestnut curling around Eren's ear and he pressed himself flush against the other teen, "What do you think?" he murmured huskily, sliding his fingers up from the brunette's wrist to squeeze lightly at his bicep, his other hand palming at Eren's side, fingertips spreading against his lower back.

Eren trembled under Levi's touch. "I want to say yes... But I'm still not quite sure..." Eren said teasingly as he looked down at Levi, finally placing both of his hands firmly on his waist.

"What would it take to make you sure?" Levi inquired breathily, jeans suddenly feeling much too tight and he rolled his hips against the other teen's, both hands on Eren's sides and caressing at the hemline of his shirt suggestively.

"I don't-" Eren started playfully until Levi's hips rolled into his. "Oh g-god..." he breathed as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his hands gripped Levi's hips harder. "Can y-you do that again, please?"

"You **sure**? " Levi teased, pressing his hips flush to Eren's, but stilling the rolling motion, lips ghosting along Eren's collar and the base of his neck hotly, hands squeezing at his sides encouragingly.

"You're awful..," said Eren as he nosed along Levi's exposed neck. "Teasing me like t-this... I can't even think straight... You s-smell so good." Eren gave Levi's neck a nibble before he pulled his head back to nuzzle Levi's nose with his own. "Can I kiss you?" he asked with a red face and lust sparkling eyes.

"Sure, whatever you want Eren," it came out of his mouth as a low purring growl, and he slid his hands down the other boy's hips before sliding hot palms back up beneath his shirt to caress against the firm muscle and smooth skin of his sides and lower back, grinding his erection against Eren's roughly.

"W-woah that... Feels good," Eren said lunging forward to bury his head in Levi's neck once more, not going for the kiss he’d asked for. His hands remained gripping Levi's hips, still keeping contact, but stopping Levi from rolling into him again. "Can we... can we slow down a bit? I've never done this before."

The dark haired male massaged at the tense muscles in the other's boy's lower back, tipping his head back a bit to attempt to look at Eren, "Really? With anyone or just with another guy?" he questioned, allowing Eren to stop his movements without argument, though his cock throbbed demandingly in the tight confines of his ripped up jeans.

"Anyone," said Eren, muffled by Levi's shoulder, "I'm having a hard time not cumming in my pants right now... And you're _really_ not helping..." After a few moments of heavy breathing, Eren managed to look up at Levi with a shy smile and rosy cheeks to say, "I would at least like to kiss you before you realize what a loser I am and kick me out."

Levi's lips twitched up at the corner minutely and his bracelets clattered on his wrists as he moved his hands up around Eren's shoulders and jerked him forward, stopping just short of their lips touching, so close they were breathing the same breath. "Then what the hell are you waiting for?" he breathed heatedly against Eren's mouth.

"I-I don't know--" Eren's breath hitched before he leaned the few inches forward to kiss Levi. It probably wasn't what the other boy was thinking it would be; closed mouth and more of a peck. Obviously Eren had no idea what else to do, so he closed his eyes and puckered his lips like he saw in movies.

Levi seemed to be anticipating an open mouthed kiss, so Eren ended up kissing the other boy’s teeth. He pulled back, mortified, "Fuck, I'm sorry... Shit shit shit."

Levi let out a breathy chuckle and shook his head a little, sliding a hand up the back of Eren's neck, threading his fingers into the soft hair at the back of his head and using it to tilt his head and pull him in again, "It's alright comoară, let me show you how it's done." It was the only warning he gave before he tiptoed a bit to slant his lips over Eren's with slick pressure, soft tongue teasing along the seam until Eren let him inside to explore. He made an appreciative sound at the almost citrusy taste of the other boy's mouth, pressing closer and breathing harshly through his nose.

He should probably be a little more cautious, but what the hell. His mother always said to live in the moment because you die a little with every present moment you miss waiting for the moments of tomorrow that may never come to pass. He could kiss Eren today and worry about the repercussions tomorrow. Besides it wasn't like pretty boys fell in his lap every day; he wouldn't want to squander his good fortune. Clearly, the Gods were giving him a gift.

Eren got the hint, and turned his head even more to the side as Levi dived into his mouth. He didn't even know what to do, so he just let Levi take the lead. Soon he was getting used to the rhythm of kissing the other boy, so he tried to mimic what Levi was doing with his mouth, which he received hummed praise for. Eren felt like he was drowning. Probably because he forgot to breathe.

Pushing Levi away, Eren gasped for air. "Holy shit," he managed to say after a moment of collecting precious oxygen, "That was amazing." He grabbed Levi by the hips once move. " **You're** amazing. Sorry I forgot to breathe. I'll remember that now. Can we... Umm... I never got a good look at your bedroom before?" Eren said, his attempt at subtlety completely useless.

Levi licked his lips, watching the sputtering through his dark lashes, eyes liquid mercury and hazy with desire. "You're not so bad yourself," he breathed huskily, swallowing as the taste of Eren lingered in his mouth and he nodded, "You're welcome in my bedroom anytime comoară."

He turned towards the hall again, hands grabbing at the ones on his hips and leading the way back to his bedroom once more, closing the door behind them once they were inside. He turned back to face Eren and pressed his left hand beneath Eren’s navel before slowly trailing it up beneath his shirt to palm at his chest, coaxing him back towards the bed with the light pressure.

"D-do you want me to take off my s-shirt?" Eren asked, trying to walk backwards as Levi maneuvered him around the room. Levi gave a light push on Eren's chest and he slowly fell into the bed bouncing once before he sat up on his elbows to look at Levi, like a puppy awaiting a command.

"That would be up to you comoară. I'm certainly not going to complain if you do," the raven-haired Romani replied as he crossed his own arms over his midsection, fingers gripping the hem of his own shirt and dragging it up and off in one swift motion, ruffling his hair and making his jewelry jingle. He let the garment fall to the floor once it was off, ringed thumbs settling in the waistband of his jeans a moment, cocking his hip to the side to run a hungry gaze over the sprawled boy on his bed, looking back at him with eager desire. The muscles in his abdomen fluttered, tense with anticipation, the bulge straining against the fly of his jeans on full display as he simply waited to see what Eren would do before he decided to join him in his bed.

Eren gaped over Levi's naked torso, taking in the pale skin and the rippling muscles along with his intricately inked side. Levi was _beautiful._ Eren stared for probably too long before he tried to scramble out of his t-shirt. He wasn't sure how he managed it, but the fabric caught so that he couldn't see and his arms were trapped above his head. His mouth and blushing red cheeks were visible as he whispered, "I'm stuck..." Eren was sure that if it was possible to die of embarrassment, he should die right then and there.

Levi bit his lip through a smile and stepped forward to assist Eren in fully removing the offending garment, climbing over him and straddling his hips in doing so, finding his face hovering over the other boy's once the shirt was no longer acting as a barrier between them. He leaned forward the mere inches necessary to press his mouth to Eren's again, completely undeterred by the embarrassing clothing malfunction. He steadied himself with one hand on the mattress next to the brunette's side as his other hand slid up the side of Eren's neck, thumbing along his Adam's apple appreciatively, pressing his hips down against the eager hardness in Eren's lap with deliberately slow pressure.

"Do jeans.... Always... Suck… This much?" Eren asked between kisses. His hands roamed around Levi's pale skin as the other teen rubbed himself against his dick. "Ah... Levi... S-so good.. Tell me what to do? What.. Haah.. Do you want?"

"Let me suck you off," the dark-haired teen murmured gutturally, pressing open mouthed kisses along Eren's jaw, not even a hint of embarrassment in the request, groping at Eren's chest and hips roughly, rolling his down against the press of the brunette's pelvis and the mirrored hardness trapped in his jeans.

"B-but Levi.. I want t-to make you feel g-good too.. But I..." Eren trailed off thinking of something. Reaching down, Eren slid his palm hard against the rigid heat in Levi's jeans causing the other boy’s hips to stutter.

"D-dracu..." Levi cursed, hips jerking involuntarily into the blissful pressure of Eren's hand, his own hands groping Eren's hips firmly, almost painful in their grip. He panted, biting his lip and fighting to look at Eren, "Naiba... You're trying to make me cum in my pants, aren't you?" He shuddered and rolled his hips, pressing his ass down even harder against the stiffness uncomfortably trapped in Eren's drawers.

"Maybe I am." Eren grinned up at Levi. He reached up to capture Levi's lips once more and applied more pressure to the hand that was palming Levi through his jeans.

Levi groaned into the kiss and rolled his hips again, seeking out further friction. His own hands slid over the hot skin of Eren's toned chest and belly to dance teasingly along the waistband of his jeans, then with nimble fingers, popping the button open without warning to ease the zipper down. Levi wedged his hand inside the tight denim, humming his approval as he palmed at the slightly damp fabric-covered erection within, shifting his lower body back just a tad to give himself more room to pull the offending garments off.

"Holy fuck..." Eren hissed into Levi's mouth, dazed by the sudden disappearance of his jeans. He reached down with both hands to rid Levi's of his. "You're way too good at this. I'm glad I wore my lucky underwear. I really didn't expect this when I came over to your house," Eren started to babble as he fumbled with the button of Levi's pants.

Levi licked his lips, reaching to assist Eren in removing his own pants when the boy continued to struggle to get them undone. "I've had some practice," he returned, sliding his jeans off his hips in one fluid motion, revealing the absence of underwear beneath the denim as his cock sprung free eagerly, twitching a bit with interest.

He slid his hands up Eren's sides as he bent forward to nip at his firm abs and nibble the rim of the half-moon navel beneath his face, "You taste good," he breathed heatedly against the dampened skin, thumbs rubbing teasing little circles over protruding hipbones as he trekked intricate patterns with his tongue over Eren's taught skin. Levi mapped his way along dips and curves in muscle until he was met with the elastic waist of Eren's undergarments and he glanced up at the other boy, eyes half lidded and dark with the heady rush of lust, his cheeks stained with a rosy flush of arousal. He certainly hadn't been expecting the turn of events either, but he wasn't going to complain. It'd been awhile since he'd fooled around with anyone and the other boy was damn fine. He didn't even bother pretending to resist.

Eren nodded at the other boy, too tongue-tied to speak. He didn't even know if Levi’s lust-filled gaze fixed on him was a question to begin with. All Eren knew was that he wanted those glistening and beautiful lips on his dick right this instant. Hopefully, he would be able to get Levi off too, although he didn't know how.

Levi smirked wickedly and dipped his ringed thumbs beneath the waistband before tugging it down torturously slow until the other boy's erection sprung free, glistening with precum and jerking in anticipation.

The dark-haired teen licked his reddened lips and stared at it for several long seconds, appreciating the rather impressive organ as it strained eagerly, begging for attention. His left hand wrapped around the base firmly and he wasted no time in swallowing half of it in one smooth, swift motion, other hand pinning the boy's hip to the mattress in anticipation of the instinctive jerk that would surely come in response to the sudden pressure and slick heat of his mouth on the virgin shaft.

"Ahhhhh fuckk," Eren yelled as his head flew backwards to bang the headboard, and his hips attempted to thrust up into the wet and warm hole but were stopped by Levi's strong grip. It felt so good. Beyond good. Eren never wanted it to stop. But heat was curling in his belly instantly; he knew what that meant from countless sessions with his own hand. He could hold off a little longer, but he would have to warn Levi before it happened.

The Romani youth hummed around his mouthful of Eren and sank a little lower before backing off. As he slowly pulled it out, he flattened his tongue along the underside and applied light suction, following the motion with his hand before he was swallowing it again, beginning a steadying bobbing rhythm. With every downward draw, he took the shaft into his mouth deeper until he felt the head hit the back of his throat and he moaned. Breathing heavily through his nose, mercury glittering beneath his thick lashes as Levi looked up at Eren, wanting to watch him come undone under his skilled ministrations.

"Levi.... Ahh... Haah..." Eren moaned as Levi mouth worked magic on his member. When he felt it start, he sat up straight and said, "Levi if you don't stop, I'm gonna cum."

Levi met his gaze and only winked in response, swallowing his cock as much as he could, throat rippling around the length and he loosened his grip on Eren's hip, relaxing his jaw, prepared to let the boy move as he liked. His hands stroked at the brunette's hips and thighs encouragingly and he closed his eyes in anticipation.

"Ah fuck," Eren shouted as he started to thrust up into Levi's mouth. He tried to hold himself back so he wouldn't hurt the other boy, but it was almost impossible to control the jerky movements as he pushed up into the wet heated cavern. With one last cry and thrust, he came into the back of Levi's throat, releasing what had to be the largest load he'd ever made.

The raven swallowed around the spasming cock greedily, moaning his approval as Eren came in hot spurts. He pulled back slowly, lapping up any cum on the other boy's spent dick before he sat back on his haunches, thumbing away a little excess fluid from the corner of his mouth and sucking it into his mouth. He stared at Eren heatedly, his own cock still aching and hard between his thighs as he swallowed and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand before he licked his lips again. "Good?" he questioned, cocking his head to the side, a self-satisfied little smirk curling on his mouth, and looking very much like the cat that got the canary.

"Fuck yes," said Eren with a dreamy smile while he laid back with his eyes closed and breaths coming in hard gasps. Sitting up abruptly, he tugged on Levi's arm, trying to get him to lay down in place of himself. "I'll do you. You can teach me."

Levi let Eren pull him down onto the rumpled bedding next to him and watched him, "You sure you wanna?" he asked, eyeing the enticing sheen of sweat on Eren's upper body as his hand trailed along his own hip idly, the bracelets on his wrist jingling softly with the motion and he pillowed his head on his other arm.

"Yeah I do," said Eren eyeing Levi's erect dick. Eren mimicked what Levi had done before; he started to kiss Levi's chest, making sure to swirl his tongue over the pert, rosy nipples, then made his way down to his abs to trace the ripples of muscle there. Soon he was face to face with Levi's manhood in all it’s glory, standing straight up proudly and glistening with beads of precum.

"Hm, you have such a pretty dick. I bet you could do porn," Eren said, with his mouth hovering close enough for his breath to float over delicately flushed skin, "I'd pay for it. Hell, if it wouldn't be an insult, I'd pay right now. Damn... I didn't mean that as an insult. I'm trying to tell you how amazing you are." Finally, after his murky eyes had been glued to it for practically forever, he leaned over and tentatively took a little lick of the precum at the tip of the blunted head. "Just so you know, I've definitely never done this before. But as a teenage boy, I have watched a lot of porn. Hopefully, I picked up some stuff," he said looking at Levi with earnest glittering green eyes. Opening his mouth, he put the head in and sucked on it like a lollipop.

Levi let out a breathy chuckle in response to the boy's nervous rambling, arching into Eren's lips and tongue, hands seeking out his soft hair and threading through the strands intently, stroking repeatedly in encouragement. He tensed and his breath hitched sharply when he felt the first contact of the brunette's mouth on the head of his dick and forced his hips still, unbreathing for several moments until he was sure he had control of himself. "Nn, s'good comoară," he murmured huskily, watching Eren's lips stretch around the thickness of his throbbing dick, heat coiling tight and ferocious in his gut. Eren looked fucking good like that. He shuddered violently, using the grip in Eren's hair to gently guide him lower over his shaft, the pace torturous, but he wasn't going to have Eren choke on him; it was his first time after all.

Levi was enjoying it; his movements and words egging Eren on. Eren decided that if Levi could take him the whole way, he could too, so he dove his head down trying to pull Levi's dick deep into his throat. Levi either had _a lot_ of practise or a non-existent gag reflex, but it seemed Eren could not boast the same. Ripping Levi’s cock out of his throat quickly, he gagged and coughed as his eyes watered, leaning forward on the bed away from Levi. "Sorry," he said hoarsely when he could speak again, "Thought I could do it." He took another breath, deciding to try a different approach and started licking up and down Levi's shaft, trying to give his throat a little break before he started to suck again.

Levi pet at Eren's hair soothingly, another breathy laugh escaping him and he shook his head, "Take your time love... No need to-- hah-- rush," he panted between harsh breaths. He bit his lip as Eren bowed back over him to lap at his cock instead of taking him into his mouth again and he sighed out a heavy rush of air, a low, rumbling groan sounding out with it and his hips shifted restlessly. "D-Dracu Eren..." he murmured heatedly when the other boy finally began to suck lightly once again and he curled his fingers into the soft chestnut locks, "That's it... Nn..." He shuddered under the brunette, muscles tense and fluttering as he felt the coiling heat in his gut growing hotter and tighter. "So close..." he warned breathily, arching a bit as his hips gave little involuntary jerks. The other boy wasn't particularly skilled, but his innocent eagerness was certainly a turn on for the Romani boy as Eren's tongue curled curiously along the rim of his mushroomed tip and there was that dangerous caress of teeth on the sensitive flesh that made him shiver.

Eren tried to pull Levi deeper into his throat once more, but this time we went slower. He could only get a little more than half until he felt like he would gag so he pulled out and went down again. He teased the tip with his tongue and flattened it on the underside of Levi's cock when he pulled it out.

"Eren, Eren... G-Gonna cum..." Levi warned hoarsely, thighs tensing as his fingers tangled almost painfully in the other boy's hair and he shuddered violently, panting harshly and tossing his head against the rumpled bedding as his toes curled in anticipation, the first threads of climax beginning as the muscles in his body went taught in slow motion and his breath hitched and was caught in his lungs, dangling on the precipice of sweet liquid euphoria.

As the first spurts of cum hit the back of Eren's throat, he really wanted to cough it out. He wouldn't say it tasted bad, but it definitely didn't taste good. He managed to swallow most of it as Levi thrusted gently into his mouth, but some dribbled out of the corner of his lips. Sitting up, he gave Levi a wide toothy grin, obviously proud of himself as he wiped the excess cum on the back of his hand.

Levi's hands were in his own hair, heels pressing against his eyes as he trembled with aftershocks and tried to catch his breath a moment before he slid them down his flushed face and looked at the grinning boy. He cocked a grin as well and without warning reached for Eren, yanking him down and pressing a messy kiss to his mouth, uncaring about the taste of himself on the boy. "Not bad for your first try domniţă," he murmured huskily against Eren's mouth before pulling away to look at him with a devilish smirk, "Not bad at all." He winked and looped an arm lazily around the other boy, perfectly content to participate in post coital cuddling.

"I just confessed, got my first kiss, blow job and gave my first blow job, all in one day," said Eren still smiling brightly under Levi's arm. "That has to be some kind of record," he said.

"Oh and naked cuddling," added Eren as an afterthought as he burrowed into Levi's side with a content sigh.

Levi chuckled, the sound reverberating in his chest as his eyes drifted almost closed and he caressed his fingertips up and down the other boy's spine ticklishly. "Mm, for me too, don't think I've ever been so many firsts for someone," he replied lazily, finally letting his eyes close all the way and inhaling a deep sigh of satiation.

He didn't bother to ask what this whole thing meant between them; he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer and was content to just leave it in the wind for now. There'd be time later to figure it out. He kind of liked the other boy, but he barely knew him yet. There was a draw there, a magnetic pull that he couldn’t deny, but wasn’t quite ready to admit either.

Eren propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Levi with a gaze full of affection. "Will you be my first everything then?" he asked quietly, his tone filled with hope.

Levi cracked one silver-blue eye and looked at Eren, "Mm, if you want, but you gotta give me a few minutes to recuperate comoară," he teased lightly before pulling Eren back against him and shifting until they were both in a comfortable position. He placed a soft, sweet kiss to Eren's temple. "Let's have a nap, I could sleep," he suggested, closing his eyes again.

"Mmm ‘kay," said Eren, voice filled with post-orgasmic lethargy as he settled in Levi's arms and drifted off to sleep.

  
Mami-mommy  
Scumpule-darling  
comoară-Love/ treasure/ precious  
domniţă-princess  
Dracu- fuck  
Naiba- damn

Our diet consists of comments and kudos. Feed the writers.

From the writers of [Weapon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6657271/chapters/15227413) and [Mail Order Omega.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6954673/chapters/15857272)

Check out our other fic [Love Like Ours.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7351813/chapters/16699273)


	3. Out the Door

The tiny woman hummed as she came into the dim-lit kitchen, unfolding the roll of bills from within her pocket, counting them and tucking them away in the little tin they kept all their cash in beneath the sink. When she'd finished, she glanced around their home and noticed that her son's door was closed, meaning he was likely in there and didn't want to be disturbed; he rarely closed the door all the way unless he was sleeping or had company, which she assumed he did. She went to the refrigerator and shook her head upon seeing the casserole just as she'd left it. Pulling it out, she unwrapped the plastic wrap from the surface before she stuck it in the oven and turned it on, idly puttering around the kitchen, wiping counters and taking out clean dishes for when it was ready. She made sure to pull an extra set of dinner dishes out as well. She'd seen the pick up outside and knew that Levi must have company.

Eren awoke from a deep sleep to the sound of movement in the kitchen of Levi’s small house. “Shit,” he muttered, lifting his head from Levi’s chest. “Levi,” he called, nudging the other sleeping boy, “What time is it? I have curfew.” Levi mumbled something incoherently and rolled away from Eren. “Well fuck.” Getting up, he searched Levi’s room for his clothes and put them on hastily. Maybe if he was super quiet, he’d be able to sneak past Levi’s mom. He opened Levi’s bedroom door slowly and carefully, before he inched out and shut it behind him. He tip toed down the hall and came face to face with Kuchel’s grinning face.

"My scumpule sure works fast," the petite raven-haired woman said, a knowing and mischievous look in her eyes and a grin that was mirror to Levi's on her plump lips. She had one hand on her denim clad hip, another baggy shirt, this one a button up that looked as if it might actually belong to her son was tied haphazardly at her waist over a powder blue tank top. She was blocking the screen door.

"Is he still sleeping?" she asked casually, eyeing the brunette with interest that was not subtle in the slightest.

“H-he wouldn’t wake up,” Eren stuttered, blushing violently as he studied the floor. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Ackerman, I didn’t mean to stay so late, or leave like a robber, but I have curfew. If I don’t get back to my house by eleven thirty, Black Betty gets taken away for like a week. It’s too far to walk here, I live on the other side of town, so I would only get to see Levi at school, and that really sucks and and…” he trailed off hugging himself. “Please don’t call my mom...”

Kuchel laughed, the sound bright with delight and she raised a hand to muffle it, her bracelets jingling in accompaniment to the melody of her mirth. "Oh dragule, if Levi's invited you here, you're welcome anytime, no need to apologize," she was smiling warmly at him now that she had succeeded in stifling her giggles, "As for your Mami, even if I had a way to contact her, there's no need. She doesn't know, hm?" she inquired, her voice kind and coaxing, accent heavy and rich in her tone.

"Well... It's not like I had any clue either... I forced Levi to talk to me after he ignored me all day... Except he never told me why he did that in the first place," Eren rambled, then laughed nervously under Kuchel's stare. "I didn't know I'd end up here... Funny how the day starts one way and ends another."

"Life has a funny way of showing us what we don't always see right in front of us, hm...You're staying for dinner yeah? It's only just passed nine now and it won't be long until it's done," she said, not really asking, the plates already set out in anticipation of their unexpected guest. She stepped over to the oven and peered in at the bubbling casserole, "Almost done already."

She seated herself up on the countertop and watched him for several long moments, her warm eyes taking in his rumpled appearance and clear nervousness and she smiled, but didn't say anything.

"Thanks for your hospitality, Mrs. Ackerman," Eren said tugging on the hem of his shirt. His stomach growled loudly then he looked up at Kuchel with wide eyes. "It smells really good actually," he said sheepishly, "At home, our housekeeper has probably gone for the day and I'd rather starve then eat my mom’s cooking."

Her smile broadened, "You're welcome Eren. It's no trouble. Next time, you make that lazy son of mine cook for you, hm? He should have fed you before bedding you," she answered, shaking her head, though her smile remained firmly on her mouth. She curled her fingers around the lip of the counter and swung her legs idly, glancing at the clock on the stove. It would likely be only a few minutes more for dinner and she was sure her son would be making his appearance soon.

Eren turned brighter red and stuttered, "H-he didn't b-b-bed me!" With a pointed look from Kuchel, he amended, "Okay... He did, a little. But it's probably not what you’re thinking!"

The petite woman raised her eyebrows and blinked at him, a soft chuckle passing her lips and she waved her hand dismissively, "Even if it was on the floor or against the wall, bedding is still bedding," she replied with a teasing lilt to her tone, watching him turn red, obviously completely embarrassed by her insinuations. He probably hadn't thought she would be so open about it, but there were no secrets in this house.

There was a soft sound of the door opening at the end of the hall. A barefoot and shirtless Levi meandered out of his bedroom, hair ruffled and tangled and there were several kiss marks on his neck and chest from where Eren had nipped and sucked during their earlier activities. He scratched at his firm belly as he swaggered down the hall and through the living area. He inclined his head upon seeing Eren in the kitchen with his mother, a little smile curling in the corner of his lips, Eren's brightly blushing face not going unnoticed. He slipped over next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist familiarly, leaning up to plant a kiss on the corner of his mouth, "You should have woken me comoară," he murmured before he pulled back to look at his smiling mother.

"I tried to. You sleep like the dead," Eren whined as he hid his face behind his hands. "You Ackermans really want me to die of embarrassment. That's twice today! Twice!" He stomped his foot in outrage as the other two just laughed at him. "If that food didn't smell so good, I'd leave. Well, probably not ‘cause that'd be rude. But I'd think about it!"

Levi snorted and smirked, giving Eren a playful swat on the ass before he moved to plop himself down in one of the mismatching chairs around the old dining table. His mother just shook her head and went to take out the casserole which was perfectly ready and she set it on the table, sticking a serving spoon into the dish before she sat down as well. The both of them then turned expectant gazes on Eren, "Have a seat domniţă. You must be hungry," Levi said, leaning over to pull out the chair closest to him for Eren.

His mother was spooning helpings onto the plates as she spoke a rapid string of Romanian to her son and he groaned in response.

"I don't know yet Mami... It wasn't exactly planned yeah," he said, looking at his mother, effectively averting his gaze from Eren, the tips of his pale ears turning an endearing shade of pink.

The petite woman said something else and he shook his head before turning back to Eren, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "She wants to know if she should be expecting you for dinner again tomorrow," he said by way of explanation though it wasn't exactly what his mother had been asking him. She wanted to know how serious he was with Eren.

Eren looked from Levi to his mother with confusion. He was missing something which meant Levi wasn't translating everything. Eren narrowed his eyes at Levi and said, "Sure. if it's okay with your mom." Taking a bite of the casserole Kuchel had spooned onto his plate, he closed his eyes and groaned in appreciation. Once his mouth was clear, he added, "My parents don't care where I am as long as I'm home by eleven thirty on weekdays and one thirty on weekends. But you and your mom should come meet my mom. I've already told her about you both, although she doesn't know I'm here right now."

Levi gnawed on his bottom lip, "Maybe--"

"Oh that's a great idea! You can have her come to dinner too, and your tată as well," Kuchel said enthusiastically, waving the fork in her hand around wildly.

"Mami... Eren's parents are busy people, you know... Besides, they probably don't want to come here; they likely think we're witches like everyone else in the town," Levi said, trying to douse his mother`s eagerness for him and herself to meet the other boy`s parents.

Eren smiled at her eagerness. "My dad won't, but he's an ass. You don't want to meet him anyway, unless you have to when you’re sick."

He looked at Levi in confusion. "Why would you say that? My mom was so pissed when she heard those rumours, she broke her favourite tea set. One of her biggest pet peeves is when people gossip. Thinks it's silly especially when all the housewives in her association are buying your mom’s products."

He stared at Levi for a moment longer before he came to a conclusion. Looking into his plate and scowling, Eren said, "If you don't want to meet my mom, that's fine, but don't insult her when you haven't even met her."

Levi`s brow wrinkled and his mother smacked him hard on the shoulder. He grunted at the impact and looked adequately ashamed of himself, "I'm sorry Eren, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just used to people thinking that kind of shit about us. We're not exactly uhh... The usual sort that people like to have for neighbours. I'd like to meet her if she wants to come to dinner. She seems like a nice lady from how you talk about her," he apologized, shifting his gaze back to his mother before he was looking back at the other boy.

"Do you think that's what I'm here for too? See if you’re a witch or some shit? Not all people are assholes Levi. If you thought that then you shouldn't have invited me over," Eren said angrily, piercing Levi with venomous green eyes.

Glancing over at Kuchel, remembering they weren't alone, Eren’s anger deflated a bit. "Levi's right though; she is really busy. I'll have to ask. I know already my sister won't be able to. She's in like five different types of sports and even more committees. Trying to get into Harvard on full scholarship even though our parents already told her they could pay no problem."

Kuchel nodded, "Well, you just be sure to ask them. I'll make enough food in case they can come," she said with a smile.

"Dracu..." Levi cussed under his breath, feeling like a complete fucking asshole. He didn't say anything to Eren until they'd finished eating and his mother pressed him to see the other boy off while she did the dishes, bidding the brunette a warm farewell and hoping to see him the following evening for dinner. They were nearly to Eren's truck when Levi finally reached to grab Eren's wrist.

"Hey... Look... What you said earlier... I don't... I don't think you're like that, " He said quietly, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth and not looking at Eren, "I actually kinda like you... Well more than kinda. You've been nothing, but honest with me, I know. I'm just not used to it... You asked me earlier if I was going to be your first everything. I don't know, but I think I'd like to be..." he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, cheeks and ears burning.

Eren stared at Levi for a moment, considering whether or not his apology was good enough. He sighed. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so defensive. It's just... My mom is really important to me.... Like your mom is for you. I’ve decided I want to be with you... But if she doesn't like you, it's a no go." Eren slid his hand down Levi's arm and intertwined their fingers before giving a tight squeeze. "See you tomorrow?" he asked, shy smile returning.

"Yeah, you'll see me tomorrow," the raven replied with a small upturn of his lips, thumbing over Eren's knuckles. He used the handhold to pull the other teen into his arms, pressing up to kiss him chastely on the mouth before he let him go for the night.

Eren's words about having his mother's approval made his gut twist with nervous apprehension. He had a bad feeling about it and Levi knew better than to ignore his bad feelings.

Eren gave Levi a quick kiss on the cheek and a smile before he hopped into his truck. Before he sped away, he rolled down his window, and spun a donut, honking as his truck faded into the distance.

Levi waved as Eren drove away, standing there for several long moments even after he'd gone, staring after him, but seeing nothing as his mind wandered.

Finally, he went back inside, closing the screen door quietly behind him, standing against the wall next to it when he looked up and met his mother's knowing eyes. He swallowed visibly.

"Scumpule, you know I trust you to make your own choices and be responsible for yourself and I don't tell you who to love, but you be careful with that boy's heart," her voice was soft, but the words were heavy and Levi closed his eyes and drew in a shaky breath.

"Mami, I'm worried about mine as well as his... He's definitely too good for me. His mother is going to despise me. I can **feel** it Mami," he replied in a weak voice and his mother's gaze softened. She stepped over to him and pulled him away from the wall and into her arms and he bent to rest his head on her shoulder as she stroked a dainty hand through his hair.

"Levi... These things have a way of working out, you'll see. Just make sure you don't push him away when you get scared, hm?" she murmured against the top of his head. He heaved a sigh and hugged her around the waist.

"I don't want to mess up his life Mami. He... He asked me to be his first everything... And I want to... I wasn't going to expect anything, but now I know it meant something to him, gods know why he's chosen me, but I'm glad he did so I... But if his mother hates me, I won't stand a chance."

"Shh scumpule, that's enough now. How could his mother hate you when you make her boy look so happy? She'll love you." He didn't argue further, tucking his face against her shoulder and closing his eyes while she pet his hair.

***

He didn't remember his mother tucking him into bed that night, but she must have because he woke there in the morning with an ache at the base of his spine and a knot in his stomach. It was going to be a bad day; he just knew it.

  
Mami-mommy  
Scumpule-darling  
comoară-Love/ treasure/ precious  
domniţă-princess  
Dracu- fuck  
Naiba- damn  
tată - father Dragule- sweetheart

Our diet consists of comments and kudos. Feed the writers.

From the writers of [Weapon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6657271/chapters/15227413) and [Mail Order Omega.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6954673/chapters/15857272)

Check out our other fic [Love Like Ours.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7351813/chapters/16699273)


	4. Street Fight

Levi moved with quick strides down the hall, fingers drumming against his thighs and fidgeting with his rings anxiously. He still had that feeling and it was only getting worse the further along the day progressed. He was tense. He hadn't yet seen Eren, having arrived late to school because he hadn't remembered to set his alarm the night before which wasn't surprising since he didn't recall when his mother put him to bed like a little kid.

He heaved a breath, pulling his silver cigarette case and lighter from the pocket of his favourite black denim jacket; the one his mother had patchworked a set of wings on the back of when it had become threadbare; she'd done it last spring without telling him and he’d thought that she had thrown it out finally when he wasn't home, but when he'd come home it had been on his bed mended and he'd loved it immediately. He pulled out a long clove cigarette and put the silver case back in his pocket, lighter already poised in his other hand as he shouldered the door open to get outside the building. He just needed to calm his nerves and get some air.

"Just the man I was looking for," said Jean leaning on the school building with a cigarette, "Hello circus freak." Jean flicked his cigarette away not bothering to put it out while Krista snickered beside him, her own cigarette held between lengthy pink manicured nails.

Levi's teeth ground. He was so _not_ in the mood. "Actually I've been meaning to talk to you too. the freak show is looking for a new attraction. They'll call you the amazing **PonyBoy.** If you give me your resume, I'll put in a good word for you," he retorted rudely, eyes narrowed and flickering between the snickering blonde girl and the jock.

Krista snorted. "The gypsy has you there, pony boy," she said before taking a long drag of her cigarette then blowing the smoke towards Levi. 

Jean scowled, thoroughly pissed. Standing up straight, he walked over to Levi, looking down on the other boy due to the height difference. "Okay, listen here you fucker. You're the reason I don't have a ride anymore. Tell Eren I said sorry. I have no idea what he sees in your punk ass anyway."

Levi waved a hand through the smoke, jewelry sounding muffled from his jacket sleeves as he glared at the girl a moment before he turned away to light his own cigarette, the sweet smoke curling in the air around him and drowning out the scent of the tobacco already there. He shifted his attention back to the jock as Jean approached and stood his ground, hackles rising as the knot in his gut twisted painfully tighter. 

"Mm, nope, I don't think I will. They don't let pet ponies on the bus or what?" he said, popping his jaw defiantly, meeting the taller teen's gaze unwaveringly. Like fuck he was going to take shit from this horse-faced douchebag.

Jean glared at Levi with a dangerous glint in his eye. "I take that back. Eren obviously has the right idea," he said, inspecting his fingernails, "Get close to you so he can get with your hot little momma. I'd let her tuck me in **all night long.** "

Levi growled and the cigarette between his fingers broke. He threw it onto the ground in disgust, but didn't reach for a fresh one, hands curling into fists instead. "Don't talk about my mother," he said warningly, taking a step forward. He knew he was playing right into the jock's hands, but he couldn't stop himself. His mother deserved respect.

"Maybe I'll be your new step daddy. Does wittle Levi want a little brother or sister?" asked Jean with a maniacal grin, putting his hand on Levi's shoulder. "No? Guess she'll have to abort then." 

"Ohhh," said Krista providing background commentary and lighting another cigarette.

Levi bared his teeth, "Shut up. You piece of redneck shit, say whatever you want about me, but you leave my mother the fuck out of it. Talk about her like that again and you'll regret it, bucată nemernic de rahat," he gritted in a dangerous guttural tone, trying to shrug off the jock's hand from his shoulder violently and taking a step back to avoid shoving him instead.

"I'll talk about her how I want," countered Jean, shoving Levi in the chest, "I'll bang her all I want too, since she's nothing but, a whore. Which one of her johns saddled her with you anyway, huh?"

"Ești mort," Levi hissed before he lunged forward, swift and low and knocked the jock onto the ground, tackling him and immediately attempting to straddle him and swing a fist at his jaw.

"Fuck," yelled Jean as he went down trying to cover his face; leaving his delicate stomach open for Levi to hail down the punches.

"Shit," screeched Krista as she dashed into the school as quickly as possible in six inch heels.

Coming out the door after passing a shrieking Krista in the hallway, Eren took a moment to take in the scene before him. “Shit,” he muttered before he started to move."Levi! Stop!"

Eren jumped off the school steps, grabbed Levi by the shoulders and tried to drag him away as Jean coughed on the ground.

The Romani cursed irately in Romanian, struggling in Eren's hold, desperate to hit the two-tone teen picking himself up off the ground slowly again. He wanted to make him bleed. His eyes were blazing with bloodlust, pupils narrowed to pin drops in the tumultuous liquid mercury depths and he was panting heavily, tense and shaking with adrenaline and not making it easy for Eren to keep a grip on him.

"Eren, hold him still," said Jean, coming at the pair with a flying fist.

In the last second, Eren managed to shove Levi out of the way, but took Jean's punch straight to the eye in his stead. The impact made Eren fall back, banging the back of his head on the cement. He was knocked clean out.

"Eren, fuck!" screamed Jean as he knelt beside his best friend that he'd just KO'ed. His hands hovered over the sleeping boy, not sure what to do. Eren and Jean used to fight all the time, but they always pulled their punches, so no one would actually get hurt. That punch had been meant for Levi and it had been meant to hurt.

Levi stumbled when Eren pushed him out of the way, but caught himself pretty quickly and stalked over to Jean, shoving the jock away from the unconscious teen, "Get the fuck away from him!" he snarled, "It's your fucking dumbshit fault." He shook and his fists clenched so tightly, his fingers went numb, but he didn't strike the other boy again though, turning to look Eren over instead, reaching out to tenderly feel the back of his head for blood.

"There he is, Mr. Dok. He was beating up Jean, and oh my god, look, he got Eren too," shrieked Krista, walking out the school doors with the Vice Principal in tow.

"What in the H-e-double hockey sticks is going on out here?" questioned Dok as he rushed towards the three boys with a trail of curious students behind him. "Someone go get the principal. I think we need to call an ambulance," he ordered, checking Eren’s wrist for a pulse, and watching Eren's chest, looking for movement. It was mandatory for all teachers to have first aid, although the older man was hoping he wouldn't need to use it because he barely remembered what he was supposed to do.

"What the fuck?" Levi questioned, brow furrowing in response to the sudden presence of the crowd around them and the shrill voice laying blame all on him. The stupid horse face was the one at fault. Levi'd been minding his own damned business; he'd just wanted a god damned cigarette.

He sat back on his haunches when the teacher approached and stared at Eren's unconscious face, the sound of blood rushing in his head drowning out the elder man's words as he shouted out orders to some of the gathered students.

"We have to secure his neck, it could be broken," yelled Dok. "Someone call a fucking ambulance. I don't care if you take out your damn phones. You," he pointed at Levi who was the closest, "Hold his head so it can't move. He's still breathing, and I don't see any blood. But if he's out; that means there is brain damage."

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" yelled Jean, freaking out and ripping at his hair, looking down on Eren helplessly.

Levi complied without argument, gently holding Eren in place, fingers trembling ever so slightly. The other teen's face was so still and there was swelling around his eye where the hit had been taken, the flesh beneath already purpling and Levi swallowed hard. How the fuck had this happened? Where the hell had Eren even come from?

Eren started to wake up. His head was fucking pounding. With his good eye blinking open, he looked up at the worried face of Levi Ackerman, who moments previous was kicking the shit out of his best friend.

"Hello beautiful," he slurred like he’d been drinking, "Why so sad?" Eren tried to reach up with his arm to wipe some dirt off Levi's cheek, but Mr. Dok pushed it back down.

"Don't move, son. We need to get you checked out first. Then Jean and Levi here will tell me what the fuck happened," said Dok tiredly. The man didn't get paid enough for this shit.

Levi's thumb brushed along Eren's temple, relief washing through him when he saw him open his eyes and heard his voice. "Stay still comoară," he said quietly, ignoring the teacher next to him entirely, his attention wholly focused on the brunette before him. He stayed that way until the paramedics showed up and forced him away so they could examine Eren. He stood awkwardly a foot away, shifting his weight anxiously. He'd had a bad feeling, now he knew why.

"Ackerman, Kirstein, my office, now, You too Lenz," Mr. Dok barked as he walked into the school after talking to a paramedic.

The older man took a seat in the worn leather chair behind his desk as Jean, Levi and Krista sat in chairs in front of him.

"What the fuck happened?" he questioned, glaring from one youth to the next.

"Levi attacked Jean; I saw it all," said Krista with her black mascara running down her face dramatically under the onslaught of crocodile tears.

"He deserved worse than what he got," Levi mumbled, looking away and out the window, leg bouncing as he played with the spinner ring on his left thumb absently, wanting to be anywhere else than where he currently was; more specifically, he found he wanted to be where Eren was. He was still worried about the other boy and would much rather have been playing nurse than sitting through this bullshit interrogation. They were going to blame it all on him anyways, so what was the point?

"Jean, is this true?" Mr. Dok questioned the other boy. Jean just sat there, completely unresponsive in his daze. He was probably stuck on the fact that he'd just put his best friend in the hospital.

"Jean insulted Levi's mother," said Krista, sniffling as she shot a wicked half-grin in Levi's direction behind the cover of her hand.

"Ackerman, I don't care what he said about your mother. You don't hit people in this school. Not for anything," Mr. Dok said as he glared at Levi. "The three of you, yes Lenz, that includes you, are going to write me a paper on the dangers of physical violence. Levi, you will also write an apology letter to Jean and Eren for the mistakes you made."

"Like hell I will. I'm not apologizing to that piece of shit and if anyone, Eren deserves an apology from _him,_ " Levi argued, glaring heatedly at the older man and crossing his arms tightly over his chest. "He provoked me. This is bullshit."

"You **will** do it. Or else you're out of here, Ackerman. Fighting on your second day? Putting the son of the town's doctor and greatest benefactor in the hospital?" Dok listed on his fingers. "You're lucky you only have to write a stupid letter. Write the damn thing and let's be done with this awful business."

Levi shot up from his seat, "I didn't do anything to Eren! That asshole's responsible for this whole thing. I'm not writing him a fucking apology letter, tch, fuck this, I'm out," he seethed, not even bothering to wait for a response, he moved swiftly out of the office, and made a hasty exit from the building altogether. He wanted to see Eren, but he couldn't. He was pissed off and worried and he just wanted to go the fuck home. Eren was supposed to be coming for dinner, but now he wasn't even sure he was going to see him at all. He didn't have the car, so he just started walking.

It took well over an hour for him to get home and once he was, he went directly into his room and closed the door behind him. His mother wasn't home anyway, but she likely would be soon. She'd probably gone out for groceries for dinner, since they were supposed to be expecting guests. He propped himself up in his screenless window sill and lit up a joint, staring blankly out into the woods outside his window, inhaling slow deep pulls from the wrapped marijuana, allowing it to soothe his frazzled nerves and relax his tense muscles. He lit a cigarette once he'd finished off the joint and just sat still and brooding in his window sill, even after he heard his mother's return and the subsequent clatter of dishes as she prepared dinner or even when he heard her muffled voice from far away as she greeted someone. He didn't even stir until a knock at the door called his attention.

"Come in."

"Hey gloomy," greeted Eren, letting himself into Levi's room and shutting the door behind him. "Mom’s here too, but she's on the phone in her SUV," he said, flopping onto Levi’s bed. Eren's eye was blacker than his truck and swollen shut. He tried to keep it turned away from Levi, but trying to hide it just drew more attention to it.

Levi turned from the window at the sound of Eren's voice and he moved to sit on the edge of his bed when Eren flopped down on it, reaching out to ghost his fingers over the swollen side of the other teen's face. He had quite the shiner. He leaned over Eren, face hovering over his and he licked his lips before pressing them to Eren's chastely like he'd been wanting to. He pulled away again after a few seconds. "How's your head?" he asked, still leaning close to the boy's face, completely unruffled by the unattractive swelling and bruising.

Eren groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Hurts like crazy, but not as much as my pride. I can't believe Jean knocked me out. Never gonna live it down." 

After a moment, he peeked through his fingers and gave Levi a smile. "Waking up to your pretty face was nice though. We should do that more often," he said, leaning forward to give Levi a kiss on the cheek.

"I would if you were sharing my bed more often," the dark-haired Romani said, cocking a devilish grin at the other boy when he pulled away from the sweet kiss on Levi's cheek and pillowing his head on one arm while he draped the other over Eren's waist, laying himself out next to the bruised brunette on his bed.

"I will take that as the invitation it is," said Eren, rolling to put his head on Levi's chest. "It probably won't be for a while though, I have a concussion so I can't drive." He danced his fingers over Levi's abdomen as he hooked his leg with the other boys. "I'm sorry about Jean... He told me everything that happened over text while I was waiting to be looked at," whispered Eren sadly, "I could talk to Mr. Dok and explain that it was all a big misunderstanding."

Levi hummed and trailed the pads of his fingertips up and down Eren's back and over his shoulder, perfectly content to cuddle with the other boy. He shook his head at Eren's offer. 

"There's no point. I'm not apologizing to that prick. Even if they let me come back, it's bound to happen again, why prolong it? I'm just going to get my GED. I'm done with bullshit high school," he stated almost tiredly, his body relaxing under Eren’s touch.

"I feel like it's my fault," Eren admitted, hiding his face in Levi's chest. "If I would have just drove him around like he wanted, he wouldn't have confronted you and been such a dick. He always has to start shit."

"Tch, it was inevitable. He's been asking for it since I first met you. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have hit him," Levi assured, idly drawing patterns on the skin of Eren's lower back, pressing his shirt up and out of his way unconsciously.

"He was talking shit about my mother, I just couldn't walk away. Krista pinned it all on me... Curvă dracului," he sighed heavily and ran his unoccupied hand through his hair.

"Of course he did. Always going for the cheap shots," Eren said, rolling his eyes and sighing. "If you would have said anything about _his_ mother, he would have gone ape shit on you. Good thing I was there to save the day." 

He hugged Eren tighter against him, "Let's talk about something else. Did your mom really come for dinner?"

Eren lifted his head to look at Levi, starting to frown. "Yes she did... She was excited last night... But ever since she met me at the hospital, she's been... Off somehow," Eren said, biting his lip with worry.

"Mm, maybe she's just worried. That shithead really did a number on your pretty face," Levi said, even though he could feel his own apprehension curl in the pit of his stomach. The feeling was back, but he didn't dare voice his own concern, hoping and praying he was wrong about the foreboding in his gut.

Eren looked up at Levi, "Yeah, you're probably right." Muffled voices floated down the hall and filtered through the door from the kitchen. "I guess it's time. Just be yourself. She will love you," Eren said as he sat up and tugged on Levi's arm.

Levi inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly before he sat up and slid from the bed, grabbing Eren around the waist and giving him a hug from behind for just a moment before they left his room. Just in case he never got to touch him again after this.

  
Mami-mommy  
Scumpule-darling  
comoară-Love/ treasure/ precious  
domniţă-princess  
Dracu- fuck  
Naiba- damn  
tată- father dragule- sweetheart bucată nemernic de rahat- piece of shit asshole  
Ești mort- you are dead  
Curvă dracului- fucking whore

Our diet consists of comments and kudos. Feed the writers.

From the writers of [Weapon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6657271/chapters/15227413) and [Mail Order Omega.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6954673/chapters/15857272)

Check out our other fic [Love Like Ours.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7351813/chapters/16699273)


	5. White Knuckles

In the kitchen, Levi's mother was attempting to show Carla how to put together the veggie lasagne she had decided on for the evening. They both looked up when the two teens came in.

Eren was the spitting image of Carla, from the shape of his eyes to his facial structure. The only difference was that Carla had honey brown eyes where Eren had bright emerald green.   Carla looked at Levi with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "So this is the young man I've heard so much about." If you listened hard you could hear a slight accent in the tilt of her voice but it was almost impossible to decipher where it was from.   Carla wore a grey suit jacket and a matching pencil skirt with black pumps, towering over Levi's tiny mother. Standing up straight, she had the body of a twenty year old even though she was over forty with her long brown hair slicked back in a sleek ponytail. She exuded an air of poise and strength in Levi's little kitchen. This was not a woman to be messed with.   

Walking over to the boys, she pulled Eren from Levi's side to ruffle his hair. "My baby has told me so much about you; I feel as if I know you already," she said piercing Levi with her gaze.   The only person in the room who would be able to tell how defensive she was being was probably Levi. Carla was nothing if not charismatic, and she wanted something from Kuchel. Carla couldn't have Kuchel deny her because she was wary over the other woman’s son. This was a woman who always got what she wanted.

Levi smiled back though it may have looked more like a grimace and he rubbed the back of his head and neck, shifting uncomfortably under the scrutinizing gaze. He felt like he was being judged and he hadn't even said anything yet. Eren had said his mother didn't have any problem with the Romanis and she sure seemed to have been getting along fine with his mother; he didn't know what he possibly could have done to incur any sort of animosity from the woman, but he could feel the pit in his gut twisting uncomfortably.

"All good things, I hope. I'm Levi; it's nice to meet you Mrs. Jaeger," he greeted, trying to seem more comfortable than he really was as he offered her one ringed hand, the tattoos along his forearm in plain view, even the multitude of bracelets unable to cover them up. From the way she was looking at him; he felt like he was some kind of criminal, as if she was accusing him of stealing something precious... Which he supposed he was since he wanted to keep her precious only son for himself. He swallowed... She couldn't know that though...

"Hm," she hummed, looking down at his hand like she was considering not shaking it. Eventually she did. It was a normal handshake, not light like she thought him too disgusting to touch or firm like she wanted to crush his hand; she shook his hand like he didn't matter to her at all. That might almost be the worst of the three.

Whirling around, "Your gracious mother has been showing me a recipe that I want to try," Carla said with a huge smile directed at Kuchel.

"Mom," Eren whined as Carla pulled him into the kitchen to see, further away from Levi, "Please don't. You promised only once a year, when you want the kitchen remodelled."

"You set a kitchen on fire a handful of times and suddenly everyone thinks you can't cook," huffed Carla with a pout that made her look even younger. "Besides, I think I'm getting tired of white you know, shows all the dirt," she said with a fiendish smile, "Kuchel you should come by our estate and help me pick out a new kitchen before I try your recipe. It'll be fun. Girls’ day and crap."

Levi felt effectively chastised, though he didn't know what he had done wrong in the first place. Eren's mother was cold and unlike what he had been expecting though she seemed perfectly pleased to speak with his tiny mother. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth, feeling as if this was such a bad fucking idea. Why had he thought he could even attempt making something between Eren and himself. He was pretty sure the brunette's mother didn't like him already and they'd only just introduced themselves.

He hovered by the kitchen table, accepting the can of beer his mother set in front of him on her way back from the refrigerator and to the counter where Carla stood with Eren next to her and made friendly conversation. He didn't say anything, just watching his petite mother smile right back, obviously pleased to be getting on well with Eren's mother.

"That sounds lovely. I can't remember the last time I spent a girls' day out of the house. I'm always so busy with the business. Levi's a great help, but you know, I can't have him spend all his free time as my slave," she said brightly, kneading a round ball of dough on the countertop, adding in herbs and garlic to it familiarly. She was making garlic and herb biscuits to go with the lasagne; a favourite of her son's and her own.

Levi tried to quietly open the can, but it still cracked loudly and hissed and he winced. His fingers were trembling ever so subtly with nerves. He'd never felt like such an outsider in his own house. Carla was certainly an intimidating woman, especially since she held the power to keep Eren from him. He lifted the can to his mouth and took a hearty gulp of the chilled alcohol within, pleased for the distraction. Maybe it would help to calm him the fuck down. He felt like he was standing on pins.

Carla turned her head at the sound of the beer being cracked and stared at Levi with one eyebrow raised as if to say 'Seriously?'. She acknowledged that it wasn't her place to say anything, since Kuchel was his mother and was the one to give Levi the beer, but it surprised her none the less. Carla pulled Eren even closer to her.  "So Kuchel, did you hear what happened at school today? Look at my poor baby’s face!" said Carla, holding Eren by the chin and turning his face towards the light to show off his shiner.   "Mom, that hurts," said Eren, muffled because his mom was pinching his cheeks together.

Levi averted his gaze and slowly set the can back onto the table, shifting his weight uncomfortably. His mother wasn't even paying attention, completely missing the almost scathing look that Eren's mother had shot him. His brows furrowed. Was he supposed to pretend to be anything, but what he was? This was their house and in their house, Levi was just as much of an adult as his mother. He could drink a damn beer if he wanted. It wasn't like he was going to get fall down drunk and puke on her expensive shoes or anything. Anxiety raised his hackles further and the subsequent mentioning of the events earlier in the day had him stiffening, muscles going rigid with apprehension.

He hadn't yet talked to his mother about dropping out...

Kuchel was shaping the dough into balls and placing them into a greased muffin tray as she listened to Carla's words, smiling easily. She glanced from her work with the biscuits at the older woman, "Oh, I had wondered what had happened to his beautiful face. I was so busy getting ready for dinner that I didn't get a chance to talk with Levi when he came home from school," she replied, her gaze flickering to her son in question for just a moment and she frowned at the apprehension she saw in his expression.

"One of Eren's best friends punched him the face! Isn't that shocking?" said Carla, throwing a glance in Levi's direction to say she already knew what had happened.

Carla sighed. "To be honest, Eren hasn't always been the angel he is now-"

"Don't tell her about that," interrupted Eren in mortification, "She doesn't need to know. It's over. This was an accident."

"Shhh sweetie, I'm trying to talk," Carla patronized, putting her arm around Eren. "Where was I? Oh yes... Eren used to be a fighter. He'd come home from school every day black and blue."

Eren put his face in his hands as Carla squeezed his shoulders.

"Quite the brawler this one was. We had him in therapy for so long. Eventually he grew up, and stopped all that nonsense," Carla said, looking proudly down on her son. "I wonder what caused him to go back on his progress." She caught Levi's eye and held it.

"I already told you," whined Eren with a small stomp of his foot, "You know how much of an ass Jean can be. It's all his fault."

"That is true," said Carla with a finger on her chin in contemplation. "You know, if you hadn't known him since you were a baby, I'd want you to stop hanging out with him. Getting a DUI last month and punching you in the face doesn't sound like best friend material."

Levi met Carla's gaze almost defiantly. He wasn't sorry for what he'd done, though he was sorry Eren had gotten caught in the crossfire. He coughed into his shoulder in order to break the stare and took another sip of his beer just for an excuse not to look back at her again. It was clear she was displeased with his perceived influence on Eren.. She obviously knew the story already and he wasn't sure how he felt about her quite possibly breaking the news to his mother in his place.

"Oh my, how on earth did he accidentally punch you? Were you boys rough housing or something?" Kuchel asked, looking between Carla and Eren before she glanced back at Levi.

"It was my fault Mami... I got into a fight with Jean... Eren was just trying to break us up before anyone got hurt," Levi finally spoke, his tone quiet and a little guilty for having to explain in front of their guests, particularly the woman he was supposed to be impressing, which he was becoming certain was an impossibility as the evening wore on. He looked at Eren from beneath his lashes, wishing he could just go for a walk, take the other teen with him and get out of the oppressive atmosphere he felt in the kitchen, though it seemed he was the only one feeling it.

Kuchel blinked at him from where she was bent, putting the biscuits on the second shelf of the oven over the lasagne already cooking on the bottom shelf. She straightened up, closing the oven door and wiping her hands on her apron, looking thoughtful for a few moments, her brows pinching together in concern. "Scumpule, it's only the second day at school... You don't usually pick fights. What could that boy have said to make you so upset, hm? Certainly, it wasn't those silly rumours again?" she questioned, her gaze directed at her son, not angry, but a little worried. Levi didn't generally start fights, though he had a smart mouth that got him into trouble more often than not; luckily when he did, she at least knew he could hold his own.

The younger Romani averted his gaze and he shifted on his feet in discomfort. "No, it wasn't that Mami..." he replied just as quietly, reluctant to tell her the reason it had happened, made worse by the fact that the whole conversation was taking place in front of Eren's mother. He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at his other hand curled tightly around the beer can.

"Hmm," Carla hummed to herself once more, feeling more respect for the young man because he’d told the truth. "Don't be too hard on him Kuchel. Boys will be boys. I have known Jean Kirstein a long time.. The boy is an ass. He has the potential to be a good kid. But he's a little lost."

"Yes, that is true, I suppose," Kuchel agreed and Levi looked between the two women, surprised by Carla's response, considering how she'd been looking at him before he'd said anything. He felt a little pride well in his chest. Maybe whatever she hated about him could be changed if she got to know him better, he just had to figure out exactly what that was.

Kuchel stepped over to place her hand on his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze, "I trust my boy to make good decisions and take his lumps when he's due them. It's how I raised him, though it certainly may have gotten him into a few scrapes over the years," she said brightly, nudging his hip with her own and his mouth twitched with a smile in response to his mother's praise. She wasn't going to be happy to hear that he had dropped out of school, but as long as he took responsibility, she would forgive him. He wouldn't disappoint her either; he'd get his GED instead. It would make her happy.

"Um, I think I'll just keep my distance from Jean and the others; it's probably better that way. Eren seems like a good friend and really, all I need is one," Levi said, looking over at the other boy fondly.

Eren smiled at him brightly, his good eye sparkling under the kitchen light.

"Yes well," said Carla, cold gaze returning, "Perhaps." She turned to Kuchel, "All this relationship talk has reminded me, Kuchel. I haven't come here just for dinner, although it has been quite lovely."

Levi pursed his lips as her gaze turned frigid again. What had he said wrong? An inaudible sigh passed his lips and he slouched a bit under his mother's hand. She gave his shoulder a supportive squeeze before she released him in order to collect the required dishes for the dinner that would be ready in the next half hour or so, pausing when Carla addressed her again, blinking curiously.

"Oh? If it's about the secret ingredients in the anti-aging lotion, I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you," she said cheekily, casting a grin at the older woman, though she was obviously interested in whatever it actually was that Carla was after.

Levi moved to take over setting the table when his mother was distracted, collecting the plates and cutlery silently and setting them out on the table in front of the chairs, listening, but not saying anything else. Obviously, Eren's mother was more interested in getting to know his mom than she was to know anything about him which filled him with trepidation and disappointment. This first meeting really wasn't turning in his favour at all.

As he set his plate down in front of his usual seat, he looked at Eren, trying to catch his eye. If their moms were going to talk business and bond, maybe they could at least have their own conversation. He felt like he was going to suffocate and Eren was the best distraction he had available at the moment. He really wanted to bolt, to go lock himself in his room or take off outside and escape, but he knew that either option wasn't likely to help his situation in the slightest.

"No no no," Carla said, scoffing. "I have a proposition for you actually. I've been working on this idea for a long time, but I've never had the means to implement it until you moved to town." Carla begun to tap a toed heel as she inspected the younger mother.   "If you haven't already guessed, I'm not the most crafty person there is. I'm damn good at business and at making money, but try and get me to sew or cook and you will be screwed. You see, this town has a rich agricultural background with the organic farms that surround it. I want you to help me run a farmer’s market. It wouldn't be for free, of course. You would have a salary as a worker for the county. You could even have your own stall to sell your products. I need someone with your expertise to figure out how this would work and how to get quality vendors to come to town to sell things."

Kuchel's brows raised with surprise and she clasped her hands together, leaning forward a bit, clearly flattered by the offer. "That... Well that would be amazing, but are you sure? I've never been in charge of something so large. I certainly know my way around a garden and I'm sure I could persuade vendors, but well... No, you know what, that would be wonderful. Maybe we can actually settle down here with something like that. I've always wanted to settle somewhere; this would be the perfect opportunity. And we could certainly use the extra money," she said brightly, excitement growing in her voice.

Levi's eyes went wide as well and he made a soft sound in the back of his throat that went unnoticed by the two women, clearly not having expected Eren's mother to make such an offer in the first place. Looking at his mother from his peripheral vision and hearing her excitement, he knew she was set on doing it. She would be good at it too and he was entirely happy for her, but he felt like he was somehow a burden to her in this, like he was a blemish that Carla would rather not have any more interaction with than necessary, obviously only interested in furthering her relationship with his mother and likely keeping Eren as far away from his corrupt influence as possible.

"I have the papers drawn up in my SUV. We can talk about the details after we finish eating supper. It smells positively divine, Kuchel. You must give my house keeper the recipe, since I will just fuck it up," said Carla as she sat at the made dining table. 

  "Yeah it does smell great, Mrs. Ackerman. How about you just adopt me and I can live here and get fat?" joked Eren, sitting at the spot Levi pulled out for him. 

  It was only for a fraction of a second, but Carla froze before she plastered a fake smile on her face and said, "Kuchel is a busy woman. You've already bothered her enough this week, sweetie. You should be spending more time at **home.** "

Levi grimaced; he could practically taste the disdain Carla had for the idea, made in jest or not. It was obvious she wanted her son spending as little time at the Romani's house as possible and not because she thought it was beneath them or any such thing, but because it was a house Levi lived in. He knew right then with immediate certainty as his mother served them plates filled with steaming lasagne and warm biscuits that he had lost. Eren was going to decide that Levi wasn't worth it because his mother didn't like him. Eren had said as much before and it was so damn obvious that Carla did not like him at all.

Kuchel laughed and waved off the comments, "Oh no, it's perfectly fine, the both of you are welcome anytime," she said as she set Levi's plate down last after serving Eren and his mother and herself before she sat down, eyes sparkling with warmth, excited and eager to get into the new endeavour Carla had offered. "Dig in, you all must be starving."

Levi stared hard at his plate and barely touched the food on it at all, fairly certain he couldn't swallow anything around the lump that had formed in his throat and even if he could, the nausea that was rolling in his gut made him lose whatever appetite he might have had previously. It was already over and it had just barely begun...

"Scumpule, are you alright? You've barely touched your food," Kuchel's voice broke through his thoughts and he shook his head.

"I'm not very hungry Mami... I think, if you'll excuse me, I need to get some air," he excused, not looking up.

She laid a hand on the back of one of his lightly, concern in the gesture. "Alright, maybe you'll feel better after. If not, I will make you some ginger tea," she said and he nodded as he stood up and turned away from the table to escape outside into the waning light of dusk.

Kuchel watched him go before she turned her attention back to her guests, "I'm sorry, he must not be feeling well; it's not like him," she apologized sincerely, brows still pinched a little with worry.

When dinner was over Carla said "Eren could you help Kuchel with the dishes? I need to grab all that paperwork."

She made her way out of the house, and found Levi not too far away, sitting on the back bumper of their old car.

"Did you know that Mikasa, Eren's older sister, was adopted, Levi?" said Carla, standing beside the young man and looking up at the stars with crossed arms.

Levi was looking at his feet, elbows resting against the trunk of the car, tense as Carla approached him.

"No... I didn't know... I don't really know a lot about Eren yet," he answered softly, glancing at the woman from under his lashes, trying to discern what she was getting at.

"Doctors said there was no way I could have children. But Eren... He was my miracle baby," she said with a bright smile, eyes still on the sky above. "You know, I was so excited when I heard you guys were coming to town. I thought Eren needed some... Diversity in his life. He needed more than the bleached elite faces he's always known." Carla shifted from foot to foot.

"But then he came home with a hickey on his neck after spending the afternoon at your house," Carla said, moving her gaze to stare into Levi's. "Now before you get the wrong idea, I’m not a bigot. I would love Eren no matter his sexuality. For a long time I almost thought he could be aromatic. He never showed interest in any sort of romantic relationship. But then... You came to town."

Carla looked back to the sky. "I was happy that my son was happy. Until today when I got a call saying that my precious miracle baby was in the hospital because he was defending **you.** "

She turned to Levi again, glaring daggers at him, expression full of venom. "He could have lost his eye. He could have had permanent brain damage smacking his head on the cement like that."

She leaned closer so that she was nose to nose with Levi. "If you are to be my son’s partner, you are supposed to **protect** him."

Levi's fists clenched at his sides, jaw twitching as he bit the inside of his cheek hard and met her stare. What was he supposed to say? How could he have possibly known that Eren would be hurt? Of course he would protect Eren, but he couldn't control the other boy's decisions. Eren had chosen to get involved and Levi hadn't even had the chance to tell him to stay out of it.

"You don't have to worry Mrs. Jaeger, there won't be anymore fights at school," he gritted, looking to the side, "And I don't think Eren will want to see me anymore anyways after tonight. You don't like me... You think I let him get hurt as if I could have stopped it from happening. I would protect him always, but I'm only human." He shifted uncomfortably, the muscles in his forearms and back flexing with tension.

"That's the other problem I have," she said straightening her posture. "I know you're only human. I could have forgiven you for Eren getting hurt. It was out of your control. I'm a practical woman, Levi. What works against you is that you dropped out of school."

"Eren is a straight A student. He won't be dragged down by someone who has no aspiration for anything. I will not allow my son to be dragged down by anyone."

Carla looked down at Levi with a sad smile. "You are jaded at such a young age. You think the world is out to get you. Well it _is._ If you give it the chance, it will **drown** you. Eren will not be with someone who cannot take responsibility for his own actions and fight back to fulfill his own potential."

Taking a deep breath to calm down, Carla put her hand gently on Levi's shoulder and gave him a small smile. "Your coffin isn't nailed yet. Eren has no idea about my... apprehension. Prove yourself to me and I will not say a thing against your relationship. Prove that you are good enough for my miracle Levi, and I will allow you to continue seeing him," she said as she removed her hand and lifted her chin to look down on him. "Can you do that or will you give up before you even _try?_ "

Levi growled under his breath and moved to run his hand through his hair, narrowing his gaze at the woman. How was he supposed to even do that? She didn't even know anything about him or his aspirations in life.

"I'm not a coward," he replied lowly, inhaling a breath through his nose and pushing himself up straighter on the trunk of the car, "No offense Mrs. Jaeger, but you don't know anything about me... If Eren still wants me, then I'll do whatever I have to... I always own up to my mistakes and take responsibility for my actions. I shouldn't have to prove anything to you... But I will, for him." His stomach felt heavy and knotted and he could feel tremors through his body along with goosebumps on his skin. He seriously doubted the woman would change her mind about him, but if Eren decided he still wanted whatever it was between them, then Levi would at least attempt to prove her wrong. He didn't even know why it mattered that much; he'd barely known Eren a week. Sure, they'd messed around a bit, but Levi wasn't a stranger to that sort of thing; it was the feeling of belonging that made him want to fight for the other teen. Eren made him feel equal and that was something Levi had little experience with outside his own home.

"Hm," Carla hummed, looking back at the stars. "Do what you can. Treat my boy right. Make something of yourself. I'll be watching."   She turned her back on Levi and started walking to her SUV when she paused. "I definitely won't make it easy on you. Eren will have a stricter curfew, and he _will_ text me when you are hanging out and what you will be doing while hanging out. The two of you will not be doing anything that may jeopardize his future. No alcohol. No drugs. Not even a cigarette will be smoked by Eren. Use protection. And if you think you can do things behind my back... Well, I know everything that happens in this town. Don't test me Levi."   With that she walked the rest of the way to her vehicle and started rummaging in the back seat. "Come grab this box for your mom. It has all the paperwork. She can go over it with my lawyer another day; I'll pay of course. I'm gonna be talking with Kuchel for a while, so you and Eren may do whatever until we are finished."

Levi gave one curt nod in response to her threat. Did she believe Eren was a fucking saint or something? He'd already accepted pot and alcohol, even propositioned Levi to deal to him, for fuck's sake and he'd been the one to instigate what had happened the last time Eren was over. How the hell was he supposed to keep Eren from doing that shit? But he kept silent. She wouldn't listen anyway and at least she wasn't forbidding him from pursuing Eren, at least for the moment. He'd attempt to follow her rules, but he wasn't going to refuse Eren anything if the other boy wanted it and he could provide it.

He followed her to her car and hefted the box into his arms before they went back inside the house. He set the box on the cleared table and took a step back towards the door outside, hovering awkwardly, silver gaze settling on his mother and Eren.

Kuchel was at the sink with Eren next to her, his hand stretched palm up in hers as she told him his future in a quiet voice, one of her fingertips mapping the lines of his palm.

She spared Levi and Carla a glance and a smile before she went back to looking closely at Eren's hand to finish his reading before she let him go so that Levi could whisk him away.

"Your mom is so cool," said Eren dreamily as Levi took him by the arm and led him back outside. "I guess my mom cornered you. She seems to like you though. Well, at least she hasn't said anything. So we are good," said Eren, squeezing Levi's hand as Levi pulled him out to the woods away from the house where Carla made it hard for anyone to breathe.

Levi squeezed Eren's hand back , "Yeah, we're good," he agreed, tugging Eren into the trees, glancing back to make sure they couldn't be seen from the windows of the house and pulled Eren into his arms, holding him tightly.

"You've no idea how badly I've wanted to do this all night. Your mom said we can hang out while she talks with Mami about that market thing, so I thought, well I guess we could have gone into my room, but I just kinda wanted you all to myself for little bit," he rambled, feeling self-conscious and a bit embarrassed admitting it out loud, but he honestly needed to remind himself just what it was that he was willing to put up with Carla's expectations for; Eren was worth it. He felt like he had lied to Eren somehow by not telling him what his mother had said, but he didn't want to make him upset and he hadn't really lied in what he'd said; they were good, for now, so long as Levi didn't fuck up too badly.

Eren giggled and kissed Levi's neck. "Well, we better enjoy it. I’m pretty much grounded until my concussion is better. For fighting. My mom can be so damn strict sometimes, it's suffocating." Eren hugged Levi tightly enjoying the other boy’s presence and running his hands up and down Levi's back. It was obvious Levi was upset about something... If he didn't want to talk about it, Eren wouldn't make him, but he would be there for him.

"I told you I'm not allowed to drive... But my mom will be over a lot to see Kuchel. I can come with her. Or I could bus here. It'll take a while, but it'll be worth it."

Eren lifted his head and gave Levi a smooch, only getting half of Levi's mouth. He still wasn't good at the whole intimacy thing, but he was trying.

Levi smiled at Eren's attempt to kiss him and slid his hands up the other boy's sides, turning him and pressing him back against the thick trunk of the nearest tree and leaning up to properly kiss him. It was a lingering kiss and Levi felt better for it. Eren was definitely worth all this shit.

He pulled back slowly from the kiss, but kept Eren against the tree, feeling safer for the fact that there was no way anyone could spy on them the way they were at the moment. It was dark, but the moon was large and bright and the dappled light filtering through the tree's branches was enough for him to see the other teen. "I'd like that... If you'd come... I want to know you comoară," he said, eyes glittering under his dark lashes and reflecting the starlight ethereally in the mercury depths as he looked at Eren and he meant it.

Between Eren's words, he kissed Levi aggressively. "You... Always... Call... Me... That... But... No... One... Will... Tell... Me... What... It... Means..." As he continued, the kisses grew deeper until Eren turned his head and ran his open lips over Levi's, tasting the boy. When he broke the kiss, he was blushing up at Levi from where he leaned breathless against the tree. "I don't know what it is about you. I've never wanted to do this with anyone else. You were the first person I even attempted to flirt with."

Eren covered his face with his hands. "I don't even know what I was thinking. How could I hit on someone who was being harassed by my own friends? I'm surprised you didn't punch me."

Levi hummed gutturally into the increasingly intimate kisses, licking his lips when the other boy pulled back to speak more. He squeezed Eren's sides lightly in assurance, watching him cover his face in embarrassment.

"Beats me... But I'm not complaining. There's something about you too comoară... I can feel you here," he said quietly, taking one of Eren's hands and drawing it away from his face to press it against the left side of his chest where his heart was pounding hard, racing like he was afraid, but he felt invincible. "I've never felt like this before... That's why I call you comoară... You're my treasure, Eren."

Eren blushed even darker, the tips of his ears turning red, and it spread down his neck and past the collar of his grey t-shirt. Not knowing what to say to that piece of information, Eren pulled Levi close and attacked his mouth. He tried to kiss his feelings into the other boy; pour all his emotions into this one bruising kiss. While his mouth moved against Levi's, he started to paw all over the other boy’s body, wanting to feel every inch of Levi once again. He felt his neck, shoulders, pecs and abs. He even reached around to slide his hands over Levi's perky little ass, displayed perfectly in ripped jeans. Finally, Eren knew what he wanted to say.

Ripping his mouth away from Levi, he said in a rush before he lost his nerve, "Willyougooutwithme… Willyoubemyboyfriend... Please..." Eren bit his lip and closed his eyes, waiting for an answer.

Levi lolled his head onto his shoulder, watching Eren from beneath heavy lids, heat swimming in the hazy depths, a devilish curl to the corner of his lips. "I already said I'd be your everything," he said, voice low and husky with just a thread of teasing in the undertones as he pressed himself against Eren, sliding his hands down his sides and resting them on the brunette's hips, massaging with light pressure.

“You did," said Eren as he nosed his way to the flesh behind Levi's ear. "But that was sexual. I want you to be mine. I want it all," he said before he sucked a small purple mark on Levi's delicate skin. He looked back at Levi with one blazing green eye, "Am I being too greedy? I know I'm pretty... Inexperienced. And I don't know how you feel about dating and relationships... I was too afraid to ask." He rubbed his nose against Levi's, breathing against Levi's mouth, almost close enough to be kissing. "But I want you more than I'm afraid of you saying no."

"I'm already yours comoară. You're my treasure, how could I not want to keep you? Gods know, you're way too good for me, but I don't care... If you say you want me, who am I to argue?" he murmured, breathing Eren's breath and staring at him with honest intensity. His fingers slipped just under the hem of Eren's shirt, caressing against the soft skin of his lower back, pressing into the subtle indents over his rear and he pressed in to kiss Eren again, pushing his tongue into the willing mouth and moaning into it, unconsciously drawing Eren's body as close as physically possible, their torsos to their thighs pressed flush against one another.

Moaning into Levi's lips, Eren instinctively rolled his hips into the other boy’s, seeking out friction for his swelling member. "So good," he whispered against Levi's lips before he dove in again, pushing against Levi's tongue with his own. It felt like fireworks. When they broke apart, Eren's lips were swollen and glistening. "I don't know if we should go any f-further. I can't resist you. It's impossible." Without thinking of the consequences, Eren said against Levi's mouth, "When are we gonna have sex?"

The dark-haired Romani breathed heavily against Eren's mouth, grinding back against the eager press of Eren's pelvis against his own, mirrored hardness desperate for friction. He shivered and pressed his palms flat against Eren's lower back, fingers curving down over his pert rear, thumbs caressing on either side of his tailbone. "Nn, not right now comoară... When it's right... I'll have you..." he pressed kisses to the slick lips against his own between his words before he was trailing his own lips further, mapping a warm trail of open mouthed kisses along Eren's jaw up to the soft skin under his ear before he wound his tongue down to the base of the other boy's neck only to suck a mark onto the skin where his neck met his shoulder, worrying the flesh between his teeth before soothing his tongue over it.

"Hah... You taste so good comoară; I'm addicted," he breathed over the damp skin, lips brushing against the fresh mark ticklishly with his near whispered words. He bucked his hips roughly, pinning Eren back against the harsh bark of the tree, rather enjoying their heavy petting, but not intending to take it too far. He didn't want Eren to think it was all he was after even if the other teen was the one to instigate it in the first place.

"Eren," Carla's voice floated into the trees, "It's late. Time to go."

  Eren flinched so hard hearing his mother’s voice, he smacked his face into Levi's. "Fuck, ow," he said, holding his mouth. He ducked out of Levi's grasp and started to pace, staring down at his clearly hard dick and chanting, "Go down go down go down." A little louder he called, "I'm coming, just give me a minute." Eren turned his panicked face to Levi, "What do I do?" he whispered harshly.

Levi watched Eren pace a moment, rubbing the sting from where Eren's face had impacted his cheek before he stepped over to the boy. "Calm down comoară, I'll show you," he said huskily before he reached out, one hand bracing against Eren’s hip as he wriggled his other down the front of his pants and gently maneuvered his hard on up into the waistband so that it wouldn't be so obvious, removing his hand immediately after and adjusting the other teen's shirt for him.

He looked him over before his eyes focused back on Eren's shadowed face and his lips curled into a wicked grin, "She'll never know," he assured, tiptoeing to place a chaste kiss on slack lips before pulling away and grabbing one of Eren's hands to lead him out of the wood, adjusting his own erection with his other hand just to be safe.

Eren held in a squeak at the feel of Levi's cold hand on his dick. He wished it would stay there. But that wasn't going to happen. Not tonight.

Kuchel and Carla were standing in front of the white Cadillac. Kuchel was smiling wickedly at the sight of the two boys, but Carla narrowed her eyes and continued to tap her heel impatiently.

"C’mon c’mon. I want to watch my show before bed," snapped Carla as she got into the driver’s seat, already having said her goodbyes to Kuchel as the boys dawdled.

"Wait," Eren said scrambling into the backseat then hopping back out. He raced over to Levi and put a little box in his hand and he gave the other boy a smile before he jumped into the front seat of the SUV next to his mother.

Rolling down the window, Eren waved at Levi until they couldn't see each other anymore.

Levi waved back, holding the little box in his other hand tightly as his mother stepped up and put an arm around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Feeling better scumpule?" she asked with a knowing smile on her plump lips. He nodded as he looked down at the box Eren had given him curiously. His mother followed his gaze, giving him a little squeeze before she let him go entirely to open the screen door, holding it for him when he followed her inside, still holding the little gift like it was something fragile and precious even though he hadn't looked inside it yet.

He let his mother sit him down at the kitchen table and reheat him some dinner and he ate it while staring at the little box set on the table top. Kuchel watched him with affection; her boy was completely taken with his comoară and she couldn't be more ecstatic. It had been a long time since things had been so good for them and Levi deserved to fall in love now that they were settling in the town. She didn't say anything as she simply watched him and sipped at a steaming mug of tea.

When he'd finished eating, he'd washed his dishes mechanically, glancing over his shoulder every few moments as if to be sure the box hadn't disappeared and spared only a second or two to bid his mother goodnight, pecking her on the cheek before he scooped up the gift and went into his bedroom.

He sat cross legged on his bed and stared at the box in his hands for several long moments, stomach fluttering nervously as shaky fingers finally moved to open it and see what Eren had given him.

Inside was an old iPhone four along with a little apple manual. Underneath the phone was a note;   

_Dear Levi,  
Since I'm grounded, and you aren't going to school anymore, I figured I would need a way to reach you. So I decided to give you one of my old phones. If you aren't cool with phones, you can throw it out or whatever. Just turn it on and my number is the only one in it. With birthday money, I prepaid for a plan for the whole year. You better text me if you decide to use it.   Eren  <3_

Levi held the phone in one hand and scanned over the note in his other, chuckling softly before he pressed the power button, flopping back onto his mattress while his new phone booted up. Of course he would use it. It was a way to stay connected with Eren even when they weren't together.

When the phone flickered to life fully, he scrolled and tapped until he found the contacts and immediately selected the only one there.

He was slow in typing his message, more so because he had to consider carefully what he wanted to say to the other boy.

 **Levi:** Comoară,

Thank you for giving me a way... It means a lot to me, more than you know. I want to see you again already and you've only just gone. I'm going to miss seeing you everyday, but at least now I will be able to talk to you. I still want to know you... Maybe this way, I'll be able to since we can't seem to stop kissing long enough to actually talk when we're together. Not that I'm complaining... I could kiss you until I ran out of breath... It'd be worth suffocating...

I'll be looking forward to learning all your secrets... And missing your kiss...

Eren texted back almost immediately, startling Levi with the loud ring.

 **Eren:** you want to kno more bout me?  
1.my favourite color is blue  
2\. My favourite place in the whole world is the ocean or your arms.  
3\. I want to be the bottom when we have sex for the first time.

Levi actually laughed out loud upon reading Eren's immediate response and typed back while smiling, his face lit up in the dark of his room by the phone in his hold.

 **Levi:** 1\. My favourite colour is the colour the sky turns right before the sun comes up.  
2\. I don't have a favourite place yet, but I'm thinking it's going to be in your heart.  
3\. I don't only want to be your first, but your last as well.

He sent the message before he could think better of it or let his embarrassment over the admission force him to delete it all. And he held his breath and closed his eyes as he waited for Eren's response.

 **Eren:** how about instead of my first and my last... Ur my only?

Levi felt the heat in the back of his neck and a tightness in his chest as his heart raced.

 **Levi:** Comoară, if it means I can keep you forever, I'll be anything you want.

 **Eren:** do u think I'll die from bein 2 happy?

Levi smiled broadly, giddy butterflies fluttering around in gut and he shook his head a little at how sappy the two of them were, but more so because he couldn't believe how genuinely good it made him feel. They'd only known each other such a short time, yet he could not deny how much he felt Eren. The more times he saw him, kissed him, touched his skin and listened to his voice, the stronger the feeling grew inside him. That something about Eren that drew him in magnetic and impossible to combat burrowed further within and made a home for itself in the deepest parts of himself, places that he kept hidden where they were safe. But they were vulnerable to Eren and he should be scared for that and he was. But knowing he could have Eren brought him such elation and a sense of comfort he'd never before experienced that he could easily ignore his insecurities just for a little while. He even forgot about what Eren's mother had said.

 **Levi:** If that's the case, I must be dead because this has to be heaven. I feel like an idiot, but I can't stop smiling.

 **Eren:** akdhfjrjejejnejejjrjrniwkkenenhr. You are fucking amazing. I wish you were here right now. But I'm falling asleep. Talk to you tomorrow?

Levi hummed, smile still fixed on his mouth, though softened now from the face splitting grin it had been. He made himself comfortable in his bed, curling up on his side and blowing out the candle that had been burning next to him before he returned to the phone's screen, squinting a bit at the brightness in the now complete darkness of his bedroom.

 **Levi:** I'm going to sleep now too. I'll imagine you're in my arms and dream of your lips... Noapte buna comoară. Until tomorrow.

  
Mami-mommy  
Scumpule-darling  
comoară-Love/ treasure/ precious  
domniţă-princess  
tată - father Dragule - sweetheart Dracu- fuck  
Naiba- shit  
bucată nemernic de rahat- piece of shit asshole  
Ești mort- you're dead  
Curvă dracului- fucking whore  
noapte buna- Goodnight

Our diet consists of comments and kudos. Feed the writers.

From the writers of [Weapon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6657271/chapters/15227413) and [Mail Order Omega.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6954673/chapters/15857272)

Check out our other fic [Love Like Ours.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7351813/chapters/16699273)


	6. Because I Want You

**Eren:** LEVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! Levi Levi Levi Levi. Guess who can drive again?!?!

Levi jumped when the phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to look at the message Eren had sent, a little grin quirking up the corner of his lips.

 **Levi:** Does that mean you'll be able to make it on time for the party tonight?

Eren smiled down at his phone. It had been a week since he gave Levi the phone and the other boy invited him to his Halloween party. Levi had explained how it was a Pagan holiday... And how a lot of his friends and family would be there. So Eren was excited and nervous.

 **Eren:** can I come now? I can help with stuff.

Levi shook his head, wiping his hands on a rag before he typed a response.

 **Levi:** You don't have to ask comoară. You're always welcome anytime.

 **Eren:** I can be your slave. Do anything for my lovely master ;)

Levi chuckled upon reading the next message, tucking the corner of the rag into his back pocket as he responded with his other hand, getting a lot quicker and better at texting since he'd been doing it all week.

 **Levi:** I like that... And if you disobey my orders, I'll just have to punish you, yeah?

He was on the back porch, having swept and wiped down the surfaces already. His mother was inside preparing food and drinks and cleaning out the cupboards, preparing for the upcoming celebration of the holiday. Soon enough, all the lamps and candles would be put out in the house and they'd light the fire pit Levi’d been building up all week in the backyard.

He'd just finished painting the screen door bright red as his mother had asked him to, shirtless as it was still warm for the fall season and he'd been labouring outside all day, chopping wood and cleaning, painting and clearing brush so that there was space enough for the guests they were expecting. He could hear music playing in the house and his mother's singing over it and he hummed along as he rinsed the paintbrush he'd been using and closed the can up once again. He put both in the wooden chest next to the door and moved on to the next chore on his list, setting up the hammock between the two large willow trees at the side of their yard.

 **Levi:** You'd better haul ass domniţă, you shouldn't keep your master waiting.

By the time Eren arrived, Levi was lounging in the hammock with his eyes closed, barefoot and topless, a sheen of sweat on his inked skin, his usual bracelets replaced with several thick braided leather ones instead and the necklace he usually wore had been replaced with a braided hemp one with several tiny aquamarine gems woven into it that fit snugly around his neck.

"Well aren't you a pretty picture," observed Eren as he walked up to Levi. He pulled out his phone and snapped a couple pictures of Levi. Levi opened his eyes to glare at Eren when he heard the the camera sound, but was too lazy to attempt stopping the other boy. Eren just gave him a crooked smirk in response and snapped a few more. "You are now my phone background."

"Mm, come lay with me for a minute," Levi murmured, reaching out a hand lazily towards the other teen and pulling him into the hammock with him, shifting so that there was room enough for them both in the pouched fabric and drawing Eren against his chest, inhaling deeply, "I've missed you this week. Are you ready for tonight?"

Eren nuzzled his face into Levi's chest and began to trace the other boy's tattoos with his index finger. "I'm excited. And nervous. And you'll probably think my costume is stupid."

Levi brushed his fingers up and down Eren's back, shivering a little in response to the ticklish feeling of Eren's finger tracing the thick lines of ink on his bare skin. "Why would I think that?"

"Well..." said Eren, hiding his face in Levi's chest shyly, "You said you were going as a wolf... So... I got a red cape to be your little red riding hood." Eren chuckled nervously before he murmured, "It seemed like a good idea at the time..."

Levi had his eyes closed again, but a wicked little smirk formed on his mouth as he listened to Eren's words. "I'm sure you'll look delicious," he murmured huskily, palming Eren's lower back, fingertips teasingly caressing the soft swell of his ass. "Mm, you're mother knows you're spending the night, right?" he asked after a second, as if he'd only just remembered.

Eren heaved a huge sigh. "Yessss," he hissed. "I seriously fought her on this ever since you told me about your party. I'm allowed to stay over, but I’m not allowed to sleep with you in your room. So I guess I get the couch." Eren rolled to lay directly on top of Levi and gave him a sly smile. "I guess we better get in all the cuddling we can before we have to go to sleep tonight."

Levi's hands instinctively moved to hold Eren's hips as the other boy rolled on top of him and he hummed appreciatively beneath the press of Eren's warm body.

"At least you're allowed to stay comoară. I was afraid she would give you another curfew. I want to show you how my people celebrate the holiday. She should be happy; you're experiencing cultural diversity first hand," Levi said with a cheeky grin, squeezing Eren's hips and rolling his own up against him teasingly, "Mm, I'd certainly be happy for some of that cuddling right now though. My lips have been lonely."

"Have they now?" Eren said with a crooked smile. He wiggled his hips so that Levi would open his legs and he could settle his body comfortably.

Reaching up, Eren gave Levi an open mouthed kiss and then nibbled on the other boy’s bottom lip. "You were the one that said we shouldn't just make out when we are together."

Achingly slow, Eren rolled his hips into Levi's. "I’m not complaining though. I'm pretty much addicted to kissing you," he said, staring at Levi's lips as he bit his own.

"Mmn, that's true, but we've been talking all week. I think a kiss or two is deserved," Levi’s breath hitched and he pressed into the slow rolling motions eagerly, hands crawling beneath Eren's shirt to palm at his sides and chest greedily. "Maybe a little more than just a kiss," he murmured huskily as he craned his neck to capture the other teen's mouth again.

"Mm!" Eren hummed into Levi's mouth; surprised at the sudden onslaught. He caught up quickly; turning his head and opening his mouth so that Levi could explore.   Opening his eyes in realization he broke the kiss, breathing heavily. "I said I would help you and your mom though," Eren said with a slight frown, "Is there anything else we need to do before people start showing up?"

Levi heaved a playful groan when Eren broke the kiss and slouched back into the hammock, looking up at the frowning boy. "Not really. Mami is just finishing the food. She's likely near done by now. She'll probably call us once she is and we'll put out all the lamps and candles and light the fire out back. People will start showing up anytime now. I wanted you to come early so I could keep you to myself before they all come and keep you away from me all night," he replied, sliding his hands up and down the smooth skin on either side of Eren's spine affectionately.

Eren scoffed. "More like you're gonna ditch me the whole night." He wiggled some more as he felt Levi's hands rub his back. "Mm," he hummed with closed eyes and a content smile. "I love it when you touch me. I should just not ever wear a shirt so that you'll never stop." Eren ran one hand over Levi's chest and collar bones. "Thank god I worked out a lot before I met you. Gotta be good eye candy for my man," he said with a crooked grin.

"Tch, do you think a shirt is ever going to stop me?" the other boy murmured in amusement, making a point of it by caressing his hands over Eren's ribs appreciatively, shifting his own torso beneath the touch of the brunette's fingers on his chest and collar. "Mm, feels good when your hands are on me too... Speaking of eye candy, that's exactly why my family's going to make a point of keeping me from you all night. They're all gonna know I want to steal you away and lock us up in my room and they're going to get great amusement in keeping me from doing just that. S'why I've got to have my fix now," he explained lowly, grinding his hips up against Eren's again as if to prove his point.

Eren started to giggle and wiggled on top of Levi to tease him. But then he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards them. He looked up and saw a guy and a girl approaching. "I think your guests are arriving. Who are they?" Eren asked nervously, wanting to hide in Levi's chest.

Levi craned his neck to look at the approaching visitors before flopping back with a groan, "They're my adopted cousins, Erwin and Petra; their mother married my uncle when we were just kids. If they're already here, it means their little brother Marco is too; he's full blooded like me and probably the most honest Romani you'll ever meet, nothing like those two," he whispered before he was hurriedly pulling Eren back in for a lingering, sweet kiss before they would have to move from the comfortable nest of the hammock.

"Oi, you sure work fast cuz. You been here barely three weeks and you already got yourself a pretty little pereche to warm your lap," Levi growled at Erwin's taunting tone accompanied by a somewhat nasty snort from the red-headed girl next to him as they came to stand close to the hammock. Erwin leaned against the tree by their heads, crossing his arms loosely over his chest, a friendly, but teasing grin on his lips.

Levi pushed himself up further in the hammock, keeping an arm wrapped around Eren as he did and cast a glare at the tall blond nineteen year old. Petra stood a foot or two to the side, one hip cocked to the side and her arms tightly hugging beneath her breasts, an entirely unimpressed look on her face, but Levi merely shook his head and ignored her obvious jealousy to instead introduce his boyfriend. "Eren, this shithead is Erwin, and that bitchy looking ginger there is Petra," he said with a smirk, gesturing at the two teens, "And this is Eren, my comoară. Take it easy on him or I swear to the Gods, I will put hex bags in places you'll never find them."

Eren tried to move away from Levi, but the other boy kept him exactly where he was. Colour rose to his cheeks and he didn't know what else to do so he said, "Hi. It's nice to meet you both." Somehow the two standing there made him feel... Uncomfortable.

The tall blonde smiled charmingly and offered a hand to Eren, "Likewise," he said with a wink. Levi gave him an unimpressed look to which he only chuckled.

Petra scoffed, "Speak for yourself, I'm not going to kiss anyone's ass just 'cause they're Levi's new flavour of the month," she said rudely followed by a rapid string of Romanian. Levi went rigid under Eren and gritted his teeth, twisting abruptly to fix her with a nasty look.

"You don't get to say that... I never promised **you** anything. **You** didn't mean anything," he hissed, followed by Eren's name and several words in Romanian that made the girl wince and avert her eyes, effectively cowed by whatever Levi had said. Erwin had a look of amused disbelief on his face as he watched and listened, gaze flickering to a rather confused and embarrassed Eren

"Fine... Fuck... I'm sorry, Eren. I'm just in a shitty mood," she mumbled, obviously not sorry in the least, before she turned on her heel and stomped off to the trailer just as Marco came out. He made a face as he approached the little group. Levi was sitting up in the hammock, one hand still firmly on Eren, his other curled over the edge of the taught material.

"Um..." said Eren, looking from Levi to Erwin, "Is everything okay?" Now Eren was _extremely_ uncomfortable. He tried once again to remove the other teen's arm, but Levi just held him even tighter. "If I offended her, I should go say sorry. We shouldn't have been like this when people were coming Levi... It's rude to your guests." He turned his worried green eyes on Erwin, "I'm sorry Erwin. I didn't mean to upset your sister."

Erwin actually laughed, "Oh, I like him... He's cute Levi," he said, shooting a grin at Levi before he turned his gaze back to the apologetic brunette. "You didn't do anything Eren. She's just mad because you're prettier than her and she knows she doesn't stand a chance of stealing Levi from you," he said, waving off Eren's worry and winking at him cheekily.

Levi grumbled and gave Eren a little squeeze, "He's right... And we don't have to be anything, but what we are Eren. Family aren't guests... Besides, we weren't doing anything offensive..."

"Nothing shameful about love," said Marco, slipping into the conversation easily, smiling at everyone warmly before he focused in on Eren, "I'm Marco," He leaned in a bit, "I'm the good son." He was grinning when he pulled back again and Erwin scoffed and shook his head, though he was smiling too.

Eren took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Giving Levi a warm smile, he said "Okay. If you say it's alright... Then it is. Not like I ever want to stop cuddling with you. I'm just used to my family where any form of PDA is frowned upon."

Then he fixed his emerald gaze upon Erwin again. "I am truly sorry your sister is upset. But if what you say is true then there's nothing to be done. I'm not giving up Levi." To prove his point, he wrapped his arms around Levi possessively and gave him a dramatic kiss on the mouth. "You're mine," he whispered into Levi's ear once he’d broken the lip lock, "She can go to hell if she wants to take you away."

Still holding on to Levi as tightly as possible, he started to giggle at Marco’s statement. "You know what Marco? I can tell already that you’re the nicest. You have the face of an angel with those cute freckles."

Trailing his eyes up and down Marco's body, Eren said, "You know, I have a friend who would absolutely adore you. Well, if you’re into guys that is." A frown came across Eren's face as he remembered everything that had happened with that particular friend recently. "But I’m mad at him right now. So I don't think I'll introduce you."

Levi shook his head at Marco's cheeky grin and raised an eyebrow at Eren. "Which friend is that?" he asked curiously, reveling in the possessiveness his comoară had voiced fiercely. It made warmth spread through his chest.

Marco looked interested too, "That's too bad, I'm even single at the moment," he said with a tilt of his head and a little grin, "But, maybe you'll forgive him before we leave again. Tată said we could stay here awhile. He and stareţă had to go away on some business. We brought more _tea_ with us too."

Levi hummed in response, not entirely sure how to feel about his cousins taking up residence with he and his mother for a while, a little weary considering he was trying to prove himself to Eren's mother and the other teens, though he loved them and they were family, were the type that trouble always followed.

"Umm..." Eren replied as he ducked his head, "Jean. Marco is exactly his type." Eren looked up when he felt Levi stiffen. "I just said I wouldn't introduce them! I know that you don't like Jean very much... But when he's not trying to show off by being a dick, he's actually a good guy."

"It’s weird though," he continued with a frown. "He said he antagonized you cause you were taking me away from him... Which doesn't really make any sense. You and me being in a relationship shouldn't have any affect on him being my best friend."

Levi looked at Eren incredulously. He was so naive... He shook his head and gave Eren a squeeze. Erwin was the one that spoke up instead, "Sounds like he's a little jealous. Probably good for Levi to have a little competition. He doesn't usually have to work too hard to get what he wants."

Levi frowned, "Don't say shit like that sprâncene. You make me sound like some kinda manwhore," he snapped at Erwin before turning his gaze back to Eren, "Which I'm not..." Erwin only laughed and Marco hid a knowing grin behind one cupped hand.

Kuchel came out onto the porch and cupped her hands around her mouth, "Oi chickadees, come help put out the lights; it's time to start the fire!"

Levi sat up more, shifting under Eren, steadying him with a hand on his hip so that they wouldn't fall out of the hammock. "Guess our rest period is over. Mami is a slave driver," he said jokingly.

"Oh hush, your mom is an angel," teased Eren. He was trying to scramble out of the hammock and ended up tripping and falling on his back on the ground. "Fuck, ow," he groaned, then started to giggle.

Levi climbed out after him as Marco offered him a hand up from the ground, both of them grinning at Eren's entirely ungraceful display.

Levi would have assisted as well, but he found himself immediately enveloped in thick arms and crushed to a broad chest. He grunted as he was squeezed and lifted off his feet, pulling a disgusted face when a wet kiss was placed sloppily on his cheek. "Get the fuck off me you oaf," he complained, voice hoarse from lack of oxygen as Erwin gave him a back breaking hug before he finally released him with a chuckle.

"Don't be so stingy, I've missed you. You used to like my kisses once upon a time," the tall blond whined, clapping the shorter boy on the shoulder roughly. Levi shrugged him off and scowled as he made a point of wiping off his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Tch, yeah when I was fourteen and didn't know any better. You took advantage of my innocence." Erwin didn't look sorry in the least and Levi shook his head. He stepped over to Eren and Marco and grabbed Eren's hand before he turned towards the house, perfectly happy to escape the teasing. "C'mon comoară. We don't have to take shit from him."

Eren frowned next to Marco as he watched the display Erwin made, but didn’t say anything right away. After Levi took his hand and started leading him away, he figured he should voice his concern. He leaned over to whisper in Levi's ear, "Do I seriously have to worry about both of them? I'm kind of getting pissed off, Levi."

Levi looked at Eren over his shoulder, "No... You have nothing to worry about comoară. Neither one of them have me like you do," he said, voice sincere and honest. "Erwin's just trying to fuck with you. He's already engaged and if Mike were here, he wouldn't dare say any of that shit. And Petra is... She was hoping for something I can't give her..."

Eren bit his lip, still worried. "What happened between you and Petra? Did you guys date and then break up?" Petra made Eren nervous. She was pretty and a Romani like Levi. She could be a way better match for Levi than Eren was.

Tugging on Levi's arm to stop walking, Eren pulled Levi into a anxious hug. "She's so pretty though and it makes me nervous. I don't want to lose you Levi."

Levi sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around Eren in return. "I got stupid drunk last summer and slept with her. She's had this fantasy of marrying me since we were children and it's worse because it would be supported by the rest of the family, but I've never wanted her like that. I shouldn't have slept with her in the first place, but I was drunk and she was persistent," he explained in a quiet tone, watching over Eren's shoulder as Marco and Erwin wandered back towards the trailer to collect chairs and little tables to place around the pit in the back yard. He turned his eyes back to Eren and continued, giving the other teen a reassuring squeeze, "You've got nothing to worry about, I swear to you... The family will accept you just as well and even if they didn't, it wouldn't stop me. I told you comoară, I _feel_ you... Romani believe in fate, yeah? If I feel you, it's because the gods chose you for me. Mami would say you are my stea, twin star in the same sky... When we meet, we can become a constellation or explode on impact... I don't want to destroy or be destroyed by you Eren; I want to burn next to you forever..."

Breathing in the sweet scent of Levi and calmed by the intensity of his words, Eren relaxed in his arms. "I don't know if I believe in fate or whatever... But I'm drawn to you. I've never been drawn to anyone else like this before."

Eren sighed. "I kinda wish I would have gotten some experience before we met. Lost my virginity so I would know what the hell I'm supposed to do. It must be annoying that you have to teach me everything."

Levi pulled him in and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth, "Eren, I'm incredibly proud of the fact that you want me to be your only. I'm actually a little disappointed that I can't say the same of myself. Nothing about you is annoying comoară. Don't think like that anymore," he said, kissing the other side of Eren's mouth before he pulled away, looking at the brunette with affection swimming in the mercury pools of his eyes.

With bright rosey cheeks, Eren gave Levi a small, shy smile. He still wished he had more experience, but he would keep that to himself.

"I guess we better hurry up and help them set up. We can talk about this stuff later. I shouldn't have brought it up; it's not really the right place or time."

With that Eren gave Levi one more kiss and one more squeeze before he let go and started walking over towards Erwin and Marco who were gesturing for the brunette to join them.

Levi let him go and stared after him for several long moments before he sighed again and ran a hand through his hair, chest feeling warm and tight. He shook his head and turned back to the house, skipping a step in the porch as he made his way inside to help his mother.

  
Mami-mommy  
Scumpule- darling  
comoară-Love/ treasure/ precious  
domniţă-princess  
dragule- sweetheart tată- father Dracu- fuck  
Naiba- shit  
bucată nemernic de rahat- piece of shit asshole  
Ești mort- you're dead  
Curvă dracului- fucking whore  
sprâncene- eyebrows  
Pereche- boyfriend/ mate  
Stareţă- mother  
Stea- Lover/ star/ destiny/ fate

Our diet consists of comments and kudos. Feed the writers.

From the writers of [Weapon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6657271/chapters/15227413) and [Mail Order Omega.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6954673/chapters/15857272)

Check out our other fic [Love Like Ours.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7351813/chapters/16699273)


	7. Paper Moon

Levi’s mother smiled at him when he came in, the freshly painted screen door slapping closed behind him and he smiled back at her. She was wearing a tied skirt that covered her sandal clad feet and billowed with every movement she made, over a pair of tights with a dark spaghetti strap that showed off the scrawling inked ivy over her right arm, neck and shoulder. She also wore a multitude of jingling bangle bracelets with aquamarine charms on them and several necklaces as well as large hooped earrings and she was holding a pack of matches in one hand which she offered to Levi.

He took it from her and wedged it in the waistband at the back of his jeans before he started moving about to blow out candles. "Where's your dragule?" she asked as she lit more incense in the window sills, filling the house with the acrid scents of sage and mint with hints of spicy nutmeg and Levi felt relaxed.

"He's went to help my ever so lovely cousins set up the tables and chairs... Petra doesn't like him," he said idly as he snuffed out the candles on the coffee table and moved on to the ones in the windows.

"Poor girl; she always did have her heart set on you scumpule... Must hurt to see you so ensnared by someone else. She'll get over it though and find her own comoară. You can trust Marco and Erwin to keep an eye on her and your boy," she replied, now situating apple and hazelnut pastries on a platter from the tray still set on the stove top.

"They'd better," he said as he came back into the kitchen and snatched one of the pastries from the tray, avoiding his mother's hand as she tried to smack his away, giving him a stern look that was completely ruined by the twitch of a grin on her mouth. He made an appreciative sound as he took a bite, just as she pushed the tray into his hands along with another holding more baked goods, biscuits and rolls as well as cheeses and he was forced to hold the pilfered pastry in his mouth as his punishment. He smiled around it, obviously not remorseful in the slightest and sauntered back outside with the trays balanced in his hands, going down the steps and around to the back where a long wooden table had been set up for the food. There were coolers already situated beneath it and cups, paper plates and plastic cutlery already set out on the surface at one end, incense burning in the center.

"Levi!" Eren called, holding two chairs. "We are all finished with the chairs." Setting them down at the table, he came over to see what Levi had brought out. "Oh my god, those look delicious. Can we just eat them all right now?" He said, drooling over the pastries.   Marco walked past him carrying the last two chairs. "And by the way I absolutely love Marco. He's fucking adorable. Better watch out, love, or else you'll have competition," Eren whispered to Levi jokingly.

Levi swallowed his mouthful and smiled at Eren, offering him the rest of the pastry he'd already stolen off the tray. He bumped his hip against Eren's. "Mm, he's adorable now... But you wouldn't believe what he's like with his partners," he said casually, leaning to whisper behind one pale cupped hand, "Total sadist."

He grinned broadly and shot his cousin a wink when Marco glared at him, obviously having overheard what he'd said. He entwined his fingers with Eren's bringing his hand up to kiss the other boy's knuckles affectionately before he tugged him towards the monstrous fire pit.

"We light this now since the sun's going down and as people show up, they'll toss sacrifices into it, like herbs and stuff to honour the Gods and clear the way for the new year. We already packed it with some sage and apple branches, and Mami's got some flowers and bird bones inside to be burned too... We'll go put on our costumes as soon as we've got it going," the dark haired Romani explained, gesturing at the different branches and tied herbs he'd situated in the large pit he'd been building on all week. He glanced at Eren as he pulled the matches from their place tucked at his back and held them out to the other boy, "You wanna light it?"

Eren swallowed the pastry hastily, almost choking then asked eagerly, "Can I really?" Levi nodded his head and Eren started to bounce around in excitement. "This is so cool!" He frowned suddenly as it occurred to him, "I didn't bring an offering though..."

Levi grinned at him, "S'okay, I got you covered," he said, digging into his back pocket and pulling out a thick weaved braid of herbs and dried chrysanthemums, holding it out to Eren, "Light it and toss it into the kindling in the middle."

"It's so pretty," Eren said, taking the herbs gingerly in his hand. "This will probably smell amazing when it burns." Lighting a match he set the braid on fire and threw it in the kindling. Grabbing Levi's arm, he wrapped it around himself to watch the fire start to take and expand.   "This all is so amazing. Your culture is so... Interesting and beautiful." 

Levi gave Eren a squeeze around the waist, leaning into him as the flames licked at the kindling and caught on some of the bundled herbs, the sweet and spicy scents already beginning to permeate the air.

"It's old is what it is, but I'm happy you want to see how we live, who knows, might be your culture someday too," he murmured close to Eren's ear.

The reflection of the fire danced across Eren's green eyes as he giggled when Levi’s breath ghosted into his ear. He almost lost himself in the depths of Levi’s eyes when he was startled by sudden loud laughter behind him. He finally noticed that a lot of people had shown up and were already dressed in their outfits.

Looking around, Eren realized that Erwin and Marco situated chairs, benches, logs and folding tables in a wide circle several feet back from them and now there were other newcomers, laughing and greeting each other as more people arrived, coolers and food quickly accumulating further under and on the table. Most were already dressed in costumes, long cloaks and skirts, dark pants and vests, with masks sitting up on their heads so their faces could still be seen for the time being. There was a group of middle-aged men and women setting down instruments on the other side of the pit from Eren and Levi and they waved and smiled brightly at the two. Others were setting out their own sacrifices to be thrown in the lit fire.

"We should probably go change," Eren said to Levi.

"We should... You need to grab your's from your truck? Meet me in my room, yeah?"

"Okay," said Eren. He gave Levi a quick peck on the lips and dashed away to get to his truck. He grabbed his red hood along with the bundled clothing and basket that served as his costume and slammed the door before he headed into the house with a giant smile on his face.   

He walked through the house and reached Levi’s room but the door was shut, so he knocked lightly. "Levi, it's Eren. Can I come in?"

"Of course you can. You don't have to ask comoară," the other boy called back, looking at Eren as he stepped inside. He was just about to begin buttoning a black vest over his naked chest as Eren slipped into the room and closed the door behind him. The vest had brown and grey fur lining the arms and bottom, and he had already exchanged his jeans for a pair of dark charcoal suede fitted pants that laced up the sides and matched the leather arm bands he was already wearing. His mask was on his bed, pointed and fur lined ears atop a painted and well-crafted visage, complete with vicious and sloping wolf's muzzle with carefully adhered whiskers attached and thin leather straps to tie the mask on; it would cover only half his face and allow for his jaw and mouth to be seen while he was wearing it.

He grinned at the other teen, catching sight of the crimson hood, cocking a hip, fingers stilling on the buttons of his vest, "Mm, it's going to look perfect."

“Wait ‘til you see the whole thing," Eren said quietly as his eyes trailed up and down Levi's body. "Can we just stay in here all night and skip the party?" Eren set his costume on the dresser and walked over to Levi and pulled him close by his hips. "You look amazing and I want to keep you all to myself," he said before he kissed Levi with parted lips. It was a passionate and lustful exploration of Levi's mouth.

Levi moaned into the kiss encouragingly, his own hands immediately gravitating to Eren's sides as he parted his own lips in invitation, tasting vaguely of the subtly spiced and sweet pastry they had shared previously.

"Mmn, we could, but they'll only come looking for us and I thought you wanted to learn more about me and my culture, hm?" the Romani boy teased huskily, pulling only inches back from Eren's tempting mouth, palms smoothing up and down the other teen's sides. His eyes were half-lidded and dark, promising nothing, but wickedness if they continued on, his hips pressing flush against Eren's as he continued, "There's always later though, you know, when we're taking our costumes off for the night."

Eren made a whining sound and bounced on his feet like he couldn't decide what he wanted. "Of course I want to know more about your culture. But it's not fair when you look like this," Eren said gesturing to all of Levi. Then there was mischievous glint in Eren's eyes. He leaned in to whisper, "You should keep the costume on instead of taking it off tonight then."

Levi's eyes flashed and he smirked, rolling his hips suggestively against Eren's, "I could potentially do that, so long as you'll wear your hood for me," he replied in a sultry tone.

Eren laughed. "Are you going to at least let me get into it? Or are we actually going to stay in here, aşkım?" Eren inquired. That was the first time Eren had ever spoken in Turkish to Levi. He wondered how the other boy would react.

Levi tilted his head, a funny little smile curling his mouth in response to the addition of another language, "What'd you call me?" He questioned, a light blush rising on his cheeks and he slid his hands down to Eren's hips, giving them a firm squeeze before he backed off so they could both finish dressing in their costumes.

"I called you aşkım," Eren said turning his back to Levi to pull off his shirt and pants, "It means my love in Turkish. My mom is from Turkey, so I'm fluent. You probably couldn't tell she had an accent. She had speech therapy to get rid of it."

Eren pulled on a green billowy shirt with laces at the neck, a pair of black tights and dark brown leather boots that reached above his knee. Next he put on the red cloak. It was a beautiful crimson colour and the hood was gigantic. He finished off the costume with a leather belt that hung loosely on his hips and a little basket full of fake apples.

Eren turned to Levi. "How do I look?" he asked, twirling around to show Levi the whole outfit.

Levi didn't answer right away, swallowing hard and licking his lips, mask dangling from the fingers of one hand.

"I think..." He began hoarsely, clearing his throat as his eyes did another slow crawl over the other boy, "We need to go back outside before I can't."

Eren gave Levi a crooked smirk. "Like what you see, Mr. Big Bad Wolf? Guess I better watch out so that you don't eat me," he said with a salacious wink.

Levi lowered his lashes and a low growl escaped his throat as he stalked his way back to Eren, tying his mask around the back of his head, but not lowering it over his face. "You _want_ to be eaten," he murmured, circling around the other boy predatorily, coming up behind him suddenly and wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing his swelling cock against Eren's ass through the layers of their costumes. He brushed his lips over the back and side of the brunette's neck, hot breath washing over Eren's skin.

"But I have some manners and I have to have dinner before dessert," he breathed before he touched his teeth to the side of Eren's throat teasingly and ran his tongue over the flesh. Then he was pulling away as quickly as he'd attacked, collecting the last piece of his ensemble. Tying the furred sash around his waist, the attached bushy wolf's tail swaying with the motion of his hips, and the knot at the front conveniently obscuring his straining crotch from view, he turned to look over his shoulder at the other boy. He pulled his mask into place, smirking toothily as he said, "Coming comoara? We don't want to be late for dinner or we won't be allowed our dessert..."

"I-I'm coming, aşkım," stuttered Eren, breathless and weak in the knees after Levi’s teasing. His burning cheeks matched the redness of his hood as he pulled it over his head.

Eren walked over to Levi and gripped his hand as they left the comfort and privacy of Levi's bedroom and house altogether.

Mami-mommy  
Scumpule- darling  
comoară-Love/ treasure/ precious  
domniţă-princess  
dragule- sweetheart tată- father Dracu- fuck  
Naiba- shit  
bucată nemernic de rahat- piece of shit asshole  
Ești mort- you're dead  
Curvă dracului- fucking whore  
sprâncene- eyebrows  
Pereche- boyfriend/ mate  
Stareţă- mother  
Stea- Lover/ star/ destiny/ fate  
aşkım- my love

Our diet consists of comments and kudos. Feed the writers.

From the writers of [Weapon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6657271/chapters/15227413) and [Mail Order Omega.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6954673/chapters/15857272)

Check out our other fic [Love Like Ours.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7351813/chapters/16699273)


	8. Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer* The story, "Lupul Der Cin" used in this chapter is made up purely from our own imaginings. Any likeness to characters or folktales is coincidental.

Levi lead Eren outside onto the porch before he stopped suddenly, "Before I forget," he said by way of explanation for the abrupt stop and dipped his fingers into the left pocket of his vest to pull out a finely braided and weaved earthy green bracelet with aquamarine beads dangling from its ends.   He brought Eren's hand up and carefully slipped the jewelry on before tugging the beads on either end to tighten it around the other boy's wrist, "For protection."

A look of confusion crossed Eren's face. "Protection from what?" he asked as he stared at the bracelet. The colors of the beads matched well with his tan skin and eyes. "It's so pretty. Did you make it?"

"Yes, I made it. It's for protection from malevolent spirits," Levi said, tone deadly serious. "Not only wholesome spirits and gods come out on Hallows; there are also vengeful and mischievous ones. If you're caught without protection, they bring bad luck on you," he explained, entwining his fingers with Eren's and looking at him in the quickly fading light of dusk. "This one will provide stronger protection because I made it for you which means that the feelings I have for you are woven into it as well. I have to make sure to protect you," he said before he turned away and pulled Eren down the steps before the other teen could respond and back around the side of the house where the amount of people had tripled what it had been before they'd went in, people laughing and telling stories, eating and drinking, making offerings and starting up music.

Eren scanned the party with wide eyes and open mouth. Tugging on Levi's hand he said, "Holy shit, this is awesome." He took a deep breath to smell the fire and the food. Then Eren's stomach gurgled. Holding his abdomen, he looked at Levi sheepishly. "I haven't eaten all day ‘cause I was too excited for this."

"Food first then, come on," Levi replied, glancing at Eren with bright eyes and a pleased grin. He was glad that Eren was enjoying himself. Levi had been a little worried that the brunette might somehow change his mind, that he might think the customs were weird or crazy and decide it was too much for him, but he hadn't and it made Levi warm inside.

He pulled Eren towards the table where there were others already filling plates of various foods, pumpkin and apple pie, pastries, nuts, cheeses and smoked meats, baked yams filled with butter, garlic and chives, rolls and biscuits, pear tarts and dried pomegranate seeds, corn bread and cranberry muffins.

Levi handed Eren a plate and kept the other for himself, bending down to retrieve a couple beers from one of the coolers beneath the table, tucking them under his arm as he gestured for Eren to proceed him and fill his plate.

Eren started piling his plate with everything he could grab. It all looked so damn delicious he could barely contain himself. He looked up and said to Levi, "Your family is going to think I'm a pig." He was about to find a place to sit when he saw a familiar hairstyle across the party. "What the fuck?!" Eren said angrily. Placing his plate on the table, he marched over to confront Jean.

Eren grabbed Jean by the shoulder and spun him around "Why the fuck are you here?"

Levi chuckled at the comment about Eren’s overfilled plate and was about to reply when Eren suddenly became angry and set his plate down, taking off towards a familiar and uninvited guest. Levi growled and carefully picked up the other boy's plate along with his own and moved to set them down where Erwin, Marco and Petra had saved them seats before he made to follow his boyfriend, the others not too far behind.

Jean had a beer in his hand and nearly dropped it when he was yanked around by his irate best friend. He winced at Eren's tone and rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly, "I missed the last bus so I had to walk and I saw the fire and heard all the noise... Figured the gypsy owed me since he's the reason I lost my ride and had to take the bus in the first place. It's not like it matters, look at the spread."

Eren slapped the beer out of his hands. "You need to fucking leave right now or else I will give you a black eye and a concussion to match my own," Eren said, shaking with anger. "And how fucking dare you use a fucking slur when you are taking advantage of their hospitality," he said before he shoved Jean hard on the chest.

Jean stumbled back, brow furrowing as his hand rubbed at his chest. "Oh come off it Eren. They're used to it by now. And it's not taking advantage when one of them offered it to me... I was only gonna look around a bit, jeeze... He's got you totally whacked Eren... Like you're not even like yourself anymore. I just wanted to see what kinda weird ritual shit they were performing. It's halloween for fuck's sake and look at what they're doing, dancing around in costumes and chanting while throwing shit into a big ass fire. What if they're like going to sacrifice you or something?"

"Levi..." Eren called,d looking back at the other boy, who stood a couple feet from him, with a crazed look of rage in his vibrant green eyes, "You better hold me back before I throw **Jean** into the fire." He turned back to Jean, "Never mind, I'll just strangle him to death. He's not good enough to be a sacrifice." He gave Jean another aggressive push, almost knocking him down.

Levi stepped up to grab Eren around the waist, pulling him away and turning him from Jean as Marco and Erwin stepped forward instead. Jean was down on one knee, a look of disbelief on his face, as if he hadn't expected Eren's rather violent reaction even though he had already shoved him once. He glowered up at the group, "This is exactly what I'm talking about. Are you... Are you one of _them_ now?"

Marco stepped closer and offered a hand to the kneeling teen, a small, almost vicious little smile on his otherwise angelic face. "You should be careful what you say here, Jean, was it? Levi isn't the only one that can cast spells. You shouldn't be here without proper protection either. You'll be devoured by the dark spirits. They don't distinguish between _gypsies_ and other people."

Jean swallowed, hesitant to take the offered hand as his eyes flickered to each of the teens before him.

"I would be proud to be one of them," Eren hissed through gritted teeth as he struggled to get out of Levi's hold. "You better take that hand Kirstein. He must be a Saint to be kind to you after what you just said." He turned to Levi. "Just let me punch him once. He deserves it," he pleaded.

"No comoară, you're mother will never let you come here again if I let you get in another fight," Levi murmured softly, "Let Marco take care of it."

The freckled sixteen year old's smile broadened beneath the phoenix mask he was wearing when Jean slowly set his hand in the offered one and let Marco pull him back to his feet. The younger boy lifted his mask to meet Jean's almost fearful gaze, "If you want to stay, I suggest you don't insult anyone anymore. We're pretty forgiving, but we can hold grudges and you really don't want to know how we take revenge, hm? If you wanted to come to the party so badly, you could have just come right over and said hello, no need to put up such a silly show. If you admit you're as curious about us as Eren, I'll even give you a charm to keep the bad spirits from eating you."

Jean's mouth opened and closed like a fish as his face turned a shade of red not unlike the apples on the table. His wide eyes looked from the glowing freckled boy towards Eren and Levi. Levi met his stare and inclined his head, "If Eren agrees, I'll let Marco do what he says, but you'd better remember your manners. And if you mention my mother even once, I will make sure the spirits leave nothing left for your parents to bury." The raven haired boy threatened, glancing at the brunette still held in his arms.

Eren, still angry, glared at Jean for a few moments. "It's not my party. If you guys say he can stay then he can," he agreed reluctantly, looking at Levi, Marco, then Erwin. All seemed to be fine with it.   Eren turned his gaze back to Jean. His green eyes were almost glowing; filled with rage at his so called best friend. "Stay away from me. If you offend any of these people again, I will kill you. And if I don't succeed I will never talk to you again," he spit, relaxing in Levi's arms, "You know what? Just keep your mouth shut so shit doesn't fall out like it usually does." With that he turned on his heel and dragged Levi back to the table. His mood was soured. Hopefully food would lift his spirits.

Jean simply nodded, looking rather scared, but he followed Marco when the freckled boy replaced his mask over his face and lead them back to where their group was sitting at the fire. Marco worked his magic on the two-toned brunette and Levi had to chuckle when the other teen practically tripped all over himself to get the younger brunette another cider.

Levi wrapped an arm around Eren and leaned closer to him as he set his plate of food on the table and began picking at the various morsels. Petra was watching them from behind the glittering butterfly mask she was wearing. She was in a slinky black, strapless dress with fishnet tights underneath and a colourful cloak covering her otherwise bare shoulders, her russet curls framing her masked face. Levi could feel her eyes on he and Eren, but he blatantly ignored her, chatting with his boyfriend and Erwin as they ate.

Eren was oblivious to Petra's stares as he viciously stabbed his food with his fork and shoved it in his mouth. He was so angry, he couldn't even tell if it tasted good. He needed to relax or else his night would be ruined.   Putting down his empty plate on the little table he got up from his seat only to promptly seat himself in Levi's lap sideways so that he could bury his face in the other boy’s neck. "I'm sorry he showed up," he whispered, "And I'm sorry I flipped out. I'm still super pissed off. Probably ruining your night."

Levi's hands settled against Eren when the brunette plopped himself into his lap, one on his back and the other resting on one tight-clad thigh. He shook his head, "It's alright... You aren’t ruining anything," he assured, ignoring the snort that came from the girl sitting a few seats away from them. "Forget he's even here and trust me when I say, he's getting adequate punishment." He tilted his head a little to give Eren better access to his neck and hummed, massaging at the other teen soothingly where his hands rested.

"Mm," Eren hummed in return and nuzzled even further into Levi's neck. "You always smell so good. Does your mom make your soap? I should buy some for myself so I can always smell you even when we aren't together." Eren smiled against Levi's chest and started to trace the visible lines of his tattoos. It seemed to have a calming effect on Eren. "Is there anything else we have to do?"

Wiggling his butt into Levi's groin, he whispered "I almost want this to be over so we can make out in your room... Or the bushes... Or my truck... Anywhere really so long as your lips are on mine."

Levi licked his lips and shifted under Eren, "We don't _have_ to do anything, but there's going to be a play soon. I think you'll like that," he said quietly, voice huskier than it had been as he felt his dick stir with interest under the press of Eren's backside, but he didn't instigate anything further, continuing to speak instead, "Mami asked me to do one with her about a fairy who finds herself pursued by evil spirits and without shelter in the winter months and is found by a wolf. She's afraid he is an evil spirit too and wishes to devour her at first, but he offers to give her protection and shelter in his fur until the spring comes. He doesn't ask for anything in return for his kindness and when spring comes and her wings have thawed, she leaves with promises to come back again with something worthy to show her gratitude for his kindness. She returns the following winter with a star to gift him in thanks only to find the wolf has been slain and his beautiful pelt stolen by a greedy demon. She tricks the devil and steals the pelt back, escaping back to the fairy realm. She swallows the star she had plucked from the sky for him and prays that his soul is freed from the demon's hold and reborn where he will forever be safe and able to watch over her as he had before. Her wish is granted and he is reborn as a star of his own. It's a folktale for Romani children. It's called Lupul Din Cer, the wolf in the sky. When you hear wolves howling, it's not at the moon, but at their brother that watches over all of us. But if you'd really rather go to bed, I can always ask someone else to perform with her."

Eren gazed at Levi with stars in his eyes, effectively distracted from his previous irritation. "That story is so beautiful, Levi. You have to perform it," Eren said, now bouncing in Levi's lap with enthusiasm, "I'm so excited! When does it start? Where do you have to go? Where's the best place to watch? Can I take pictures? Or should I just record the whole thing? My phone doesn't have the best quality, but I left my camera at home," Eren rambled on, unaware he was still wiggling on top of Levi.

Levi grunted and gripped Eren's hips to still his excited fidgeting. "We perform it around the pit; that's why there's so many feet between the fire and the seats. You should be able to see just fine from here if you turn your chair around to face the pit. As for pictures and video... So long as you don't plaster the internet with them, it's probably fine. We'll likely start soon. You _sure_ you want to stay out here comoară?" He asked with amusement in his eyes, pleased he'd been successful in distracting Eren from his bad mood.

Eren, with his eyes on the fire, said, "There is no way I'm missing this." He turned back to Levi and gave him a passionate kiss, breaking it moments later, but kept their foreheads pressed together. "Are you gonna try and impress me, aşkim?"

Levi hummed appreciatively into the heated lip lock and gave Eren's hips a squeeze before the other boy pulled back from his lips, resting their foreheads against one another, Levi's mask brushing against Eren's hair ticklishly. "I don't think I have to try too hard. You've been pretty receptive so far comoară," he replied with a crooked smile.

"Scumpule, where are you?" his mother's voice sounded over the din of conversation and lilting music that was filling the air and he pulled back from Eren, raising one hand into the air to signal his mother.

"I'll be right there Mami," he called back over his shoulder before he looked back at the boy in his lap, using the hand he'd signalled with to wrap around the back of Eren's neck and pull him in for one more lingering kiss before he he murmured against his lips, "That's my cue. Enjoy the show comoară." He said as he ushered Eren reluctantly off his lap and stood up, straightening out his costume and casting a wink over his shoulder before he pulled his mask into place and sauntered over to his waiting mother.

Eren turned his seat to face the fire and watched Levi saunter away; his fake tail swinging back and forth over his backside in a teasing display. He whistled as loud as he could and Levi glanced back with a smirk.

Petra rolled her eyes and shifted in her seat, uncrossing and recrossing her legs, her arms tight under her breasts, "He's going to get bored of that act of yours real fast, you know," she said rudely, lips pursed disgustedly beneath her flashy mask, waiting until both Levi and Erwin were out of earshot.

Eren scowled and turned his head to Petra. "What act? I'm not acting." He could feel his anger bubble to the surface once more. "If you have a problem with me just say it. It won't change anything though. Levi wants **me.** "

She laughed maliciously, one hand to her mouth, "Of course he wants you **now,** but once the charm's worn off and he's _had_ you, you'll be just another notch in his belt. You'll never be able to understand us. You aren't Romani no matter how much you might pretend," she answered, "He'll see that too and he'll come back to where he belongs."

A heady drum beat started up with lilting strains of violin as Erwin chased Kuchel around the fire, nipping at her translucent and sparkling fairy wings, the glitter painted at her temples and cheeks shimmering luminescent in the firelight as she fled from the tall crowlike form that was Erwin's costume. Levi crouched on the other side of the pit out of sight for the moment, waiting for his cue.

"I guess I better fool around with him as much as I can before he gets bored then," said Eren, smiling cheerfully at Petra, "Now shut up, it’s starting." Eren immediately looked around for Levi. Once he found him, he would keep his eyes trained on the wolf character.

Levi moved like liquid from the shadows of the pit, the tattooes on his skin coming to life in the firelight, crouched low to the ground as he slunk around to catch Kuchel as she feigned a fall, tripping over her own feet, stumbling and somersaulting over the grassy ground before the pit to roll right into Levi's waiting arms. She scrambled back from him immediately, bowing her flower crowned head and hiding her decorated face from view with her thick curls as she begged his mercy.

Petra snorted, "Obraznic curvă mic alb... You're a false star and you'll burn out in his sky long before any of his _real_ family," she insulted under her breath, glaring at the boy scathingly.

Eren didn’t take his eyes off the show, but he did retaliate. “Acı çirkin orospu. Get fucked Petra. Oh wait… You can’t.”

A little blonde boy and red headed girl, both dressed in glittering white outfits with tiny fairy wings and wands in their hands giggled and skipped around the two in front of the fire pit, tossing tiny white flowers over Levi and Kuchel and the ground around them. The little blossoms caught in their hair and on their clothes like the snowflakes they represented. Erwin lurked in the shadows behind the pit, dark feathers on his mask and cloak glinting oily in the dim lighting and giving life to his ominous character, watching the pair. Kuchel shivered, rubbing her hands up and down her arms in a show of her chill and Levi offered her a hand, bowing his head in submission to the fairy.

The girl scoffed, "I already did... It's only a shame it didn't take or he'd already be mine... He's good at it, you know, but he's clever too; even drunk, he wouldn't finish inside," she needled, rubbing her hands along her flat belly over the slinky material of her dress, sighing wistfully. "Well... I suppose it's alright though; there's always next time."

"Oh yeah," Eren said with a roll of his eyes. "That's the best way to make someone fall in love with you; trap them with a baby. I bet Levi would be thrilled. Now seriously, I'm trying to watch this. Go away."

"Didn't he tell you? He wants children in the future, a bunch of little Romani stars to fill his sky with... How are you going to give him what he desires? He might not be ready yet, but when he is, who do you think he'll come to, hm?" she hissed quietly, leaning forward a bit to say her piece before she stood up from her seat and moved to take her own place by the pit.

Kuchel was cradled in Levi's arms, the both of them sleeping with the tiny snowdrop flowers covering them. Petra swept over them, her cloak brushing the blossoms away as she floated on her feet around them in dainty circles, leaning down to place a kiss on both the wolf and the fairy's cheeks before she skipped away again. Kuchel yawned and blinked blearily, stretching as Levi stirred.

Soon enough, she was bidding him farewell and he paced in loneliness while he waited for her return. Petra came and went, changing the seasons around him while Erwin bided his time. When he finally attacked, Petra attempted to warn the wolf, but Erwin blew her away. The fight scene was amazing to behold, both teens ducking and weaving around each other in a dance like battle in which Levi ended up on the ground, red streamers furling from his chest as the little children tossed the first fresh snowflakes about him whilst the crow grinned and strutted around him triumphantly.

When Kuchel returned, she mourned over the wolf's body and chased the crow to retrieve Levi's stolen pelt that had been removed from his hips. Petra hovered over his body, looking melancholy and draped her cloak over him as Kuchel returned to the both of them, the pelt tied around her own waist and her hands clasped around a flickering glow trapped within their hold and feigned swallowing it before she looked up at the stars above and released what was a firefly from her hands. It floated up and away, the glow of it's body winking on and off until it could no longer be seen above them. She then curled up at Levi's side, tracks of real tears sliding down her cheeks as she prayed over his still form. The fire suddenly lit up with a burst of bright sparks, almost blinding and Levi stirred under the cloak he'd been draped in, hand slowly tracing over the shaking shoulders of the fairy. She backed off and stared as he slid from beneath the cloak, white streamers with tiny glittering gems sewn onto them wrapped around his torso and arms and he caressed her cheek in grateful farewell before he slipped off into the darkness behind the pit.

Whoops of delight, whistles, cheers and applause sounded from the gathered Romani as all the actors came to stand before the fire and bowed, accepting sacrifices from the little children present and tossing them into the fire behind them before a more upbeat tune began playing, the drums picking up tempo, joined by the violin and guitar, tambourine and wooden flute. The actors began to spin, jump, and skip in dance, laughing and clapping along to the music, pulling others from their seats to join in. Levi danced with the two little snow fairies for several moments before Kuchel took over for him and he made his way back to Eren, eyes alight with elation and energy, body moving like silk as he swayed towards the other boy. He grinned brightly as he came to stand before Eren and offered him a pale hand, "Dance with me comoară?"

Eren was in the same spot, with his arms hugging himself. Petra had gotten to him. When Levi approached, Eren panicked; he didn't know how to dance, especially like that. 

"U-umm… I-I don't really like dancing. You can go though," he said, not meeting Levi's eyes and rubbing the back of his neck.

Levi frowned, "Come on, I'll show you how... It's easy," he coaxed, body still thrumming with the energy from the play and the subsequent dancing.

"It's fine," Eren said, still not looking directly at Levi, "I have a bit of a stomach ache from all the food I ate. I'll come out and dance when I feel better. No, it's not serious and no, you don't have to stay with me. Go have fun."

Levi bit his lip, glancing longingly back over his shoulder at the crowd of dancers around the pit, hesitating, looking back at Eren, "If you're sure... You'd better dance with me before the night is out." He said before he gave in and moved back into the group, immediately beginning to move to the heady beat again. It slowed to something thick and almost erotic as the drumbeats thundered intensely.

He loved this part of the evening during every Hallows. You could feel the energy, the spirits as they came out to play in the firelight and dance alongside the living. He felt close to the earth, connected in ways that were dulled throughout most of the year. He wanted to share it with Eren, but he felt like the other boy wanted space. He didn't want to force him, so he gave it to him and hoped the brunette would change his mind on his own.

Petra swayed over to him, sliding a hand across the back of his shoulders as she circled around him and pulled him in. He didn't fight her, perfectly comfortable with having a dance, completely ignorant of what she had said to Eren previously. It was common to dance with a lot of people at the gatherings, to share energy and celebrate. His hands held her hips and they grinned at one another while they moved with familiar grace against each other, twirling and swaying, skipping, jumping and clapping when it suited the rhythm. Levi lead and she followed as if she was made to be his partner, but it wasn't her that made them flow, but the dark-haired boy that held all the natural grace and fluidity of a performer. And all Levi thought of whilst her spun her out from his arms and brought her back in close was that her eyes were not the right colour... It should be vibrant green like the reflection of the summer forest on a still lake... It should be Eren.

Eren stared in disbelief as he saw Levi grinding with Petra. "Oh hell no," he said as he got up from his seat, sudden adrenaline and anger running through his veins. He bolted to the table that held all the booze and grabbed an unopened 2'6 of Fireball whiskey. He took five giant gulps of the burning liquid before he slammed the bottle back down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.   Once again, his eyes sought out his boyfriend, and once again Petra was grinding her body all over him. "That fucking sly little cunt."   Walking through the crowd of dancing people, he made it to Levi. Grabbing the other boy’s arm, he pulled Levi away from Petra and kissed him hard; shoving his tongue possessively into Levi's mouth while he stared at Petra with his green eyes ablaze.

Levi stumbled and abruptly found his mouth taken by a vaguely cinnamon flavoured tongue, the sting of bitter alcohol lingering on the spicy muscle and he steadied himself, firmly grabbing at his boyfriend's hips. He made a low sound into the kiss and pulled Eren in flush against him, reciprocating the possessive motions with some of his own. He sucked on the other boy's tongue until Eren pulled away panting and nipped at the corner of his lips, already moving them to the beat of the music whilst Eren had been distracted. He vaguely heard a huffy scoff and the rustle of Petra's stormy retreat, but he hardly had the capacity to care about her anger or her jealousy. Eren was where he was supposed to be.

Levi smiled at him, "I'm glad you changed your mind comoară... I've been waiting for you," he purred low and silky against Eren's mouth, rubbing his hands up and down Eren's back and sides, guiding his hips to roll with his own in rhythmic motions synced with the music

Eren tried to follow Levi's movements and move his hips with the music. "She was **touching** you. **Grinding** on you. If you knew what she said before, you wouldn't have grinded with her so easily." Nosing into Levi's neck, he bit down hard, causing the other boy to jump. " **You're mine**."

"Zeii..." Levi breathed, shuddering as the entirely possessive words and actions washed over him and he found his cock immediately stiffened in his suede pants. He inhaled deeply through his nose and licked his lips before he was turning Eren in his arms, pressing up along his backside like he had earlier, fingers splayed over his hip and toned belly, keeping him firmly against himself as he ground up against his ass roughly. He leaned his head over Eren's shoulder to murmur in his ear, "And you're mine comoară... She's **nothing.** There's only room for your star in my sky Eren."

Eren moaned as he felt Levi's arousal on his ass. He pushed back into the heat, rocking his hips back in time with the music as he lifted up his arms to give Levi access to his entire body, wrapping them up around the back of Levi’s neck. "S-she said," Eren continued breathily, "That she would make you get her pregnant so you'd have to stay with her." Eren turned his head to kiss Levi with an open mouth, cinnamon still on his tongue. "She said I'm a false star."

"You can't be a false star when you burn the brightest in my sky comoară. You're my stea; I _feel_ it. I told you... I feel you and that means something, hell it means **everything…** Petra is in love with the idea of me, but she would hate to be with me. And she would have to convince me to fuck her again to get her pregnant and unless she figures out a spell in which to switch souls with you, it's **never** going to happen," Levi assured between kisses to Eren's mouth, jaw and shoulder, his hands gliding up and down the other boy's torso as he continued to move them, completely unconcerned about the other bodies moving around the two of them; he only had eyes for his star.

Turning around, Eren put his arms back around Levi's neck and started to grind on one of Levi's thighs. They were both hot and sweaty, dancing as lewdly as possible. Little whines escaped Eren's mouth as he nipped and suckled every bit of Levi's exposed skin. The other boy tasted amazing.

Putting their foreheads together, Eren's glowing green eyes stared deep into Levi's. "I can't give you babies though..."

Levi's arms circled around Eren's back, slipping up under the loosely belted shirt to press against the hot and damp skin over the dip above his ass, thumbing over the delicious little divots there, all of it hidden beneath Eren’s crimson cloak and Levi rocked his hips against him just as intently. He moaned encouragement huskily, tilting his head to the side to give Eren better access to his neck before Eren was calling his attention with his beautiful eyes once again and resting their foreheads against one another.

"That's what adoption's for," he replied, voice uncontrollably breathy and low with building arousal that simmered in his gut and licked it's way beneath his skin.

"Mm, I think we should go for a walk or something," he suggested, licking his lips, "There's a little lake further into the woods... We could take some drinks and go have a little Hallows date alone before we finish up the last of the rituals and go to bed," he finished his thought, pressing his mouth to the salty, soft skin beneath Eren's ear.

"A walk sounds like a good idea," Eren purred into Levi's ear. He nipped the shell of Levi's ear then licked it, making sure to not tug too roughly on the piercings. Taking Levi by the hand, Eren steered them to the booze. He grabbed the fireball whiskey he drank earlier then looked to Levi, "Anything else love?"

"Nope, that should be just fine," Levi answered, tugging Eren by the hand around the side of the house and into the woods at the right, the large fire illuminating the path he'd cleared earlier in the week while collecting firewood for the bonfire. He pulled Eren closer as they went further into the shadows of the large trees, dappled starlight the only light after and he slid his arm around the other boy's waist, eyes adjusting to the low light quickly. He lead the way down the sloping path maybe ten or fifteen minutes before the path broadened into a clearing surrounding a crystalline lake. He glanced at Eren as he slowed to a stop a few feet from the pebbled shoreline, his eyes reflecting the light from the stars above them and he gave the other boy an almost shy smile, lowering his lashes in a slow flutter.

Mami-mommy  
Scumpule- darling  
comoară-Love/ treasure/ precious  
domniţă-princess  
dragule- sweetheart tată- father Dracu- fuck  
Naiba- shit  
bucată nemernic de rahat- piece of shit asshole  
Ești mort- you're dead  
Curvă dracului- fucking whore  
sprâncene- eyebrows  
Pereche- boyfriend/ mate  
Stareţă- mother  
Stea- Lover/ star/ destiny/ fate  
aşkım- my love

obraznic curvă mic alb- cocky little white slut

acı çirkin orospu - bitter ugly bitch

Our diet consists of comments and kudos. Feed the writers.

From the writers of [Weapon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6657271/chapters/15227413) and [Mail Order Omega.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6954673/chapters/15857272)


	9. BWU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whassup whassup whassup whassup?? Bet you thought we abandoned this one... PSYCH we haven't. Its just been awhile. 
> 
> On the bright side... its been so long you can go back and reread to refresh your memory. Don't worry, this new chapter will wait patiently as you catch up.
> 
> For those too lazy to go back for a refresh, we left Eren and Levi as they snuck away from the halloween party. What shinanigans will be had in this chapter? Read on to find out!
> 
> Hopefully everyone is enjoying their holiday season! We will also be updating [Luck of the Irish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7947454/chapters/18170575) this weekend for anyone following our other fic as well andddddd there are whispers that me (Teapot) and Xander will be doing a christmas fic as a gift to our readers!! If you guys go to my tumblr I may be posting a sneak peak in the next few weeks!! 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy this long awaited update!! Woo (I actually forgot how much I enjoy writing this one.)

Eren took in the sight of the lake in awe. "Levi.." he said quietly, "It's so beautiful." The lake was calm and serene with clear water. The beach may be full of rocks, but there was a small sandy patch further up the bank from the water. Looking around, Eren found a patch of silky sand to sit on and dragged Levi towards it.   Crouching down in front of Levi, Eren looked for a smooth rock. "Ever skipped rocks?" he asked, turning his head to smile at Levi, "I'm shit at it, but it's fun." Cleary their walk had cooled Eren’s head a bit, seemingly not as desperate for Levi’s touch like when they were dancing.

Levi cocked his head and smiled lopsidedly at the other teen in return. "Yeah... Of course I've skipped rocks before comoară," he said as he sat down on the sandy patch, leaning back on his left hand, picking up the bottle of fireball with the other hand and taking swig of it, watching Eren all the while, admiring the lines of the other's boy's body as he crouched, his fingers trailing over stones.

"Hey Eren..." he called quietly, drawing those captivating eyes to meet his own and he licked his lips before he continued speaking, heat rising on the back of his neck. "I'm glad you came tonight... I really like the way I feel when I'm with you."

Eren beamed at Levi before he stood and untied his cape. Plopping down next to the other boy, he covered them both with the red fabric. "There, now we can cuddle," he said resting his head on Levi's shoulder, "I bet we will be finding sand everywhere for weeks."

Levi leaned his cheek on the top of Eren's head and wrapped his arm around him, giving him an affectionate squeeze, "Mm, that's why we won't be doing anything more than making out on the sand," he commented, grinning. He offered Eren the bottle of cinnamon flavoured whiskey and patted his now unoccupied hand against his vest pocket for his cigarettes and lighter, pulling out a thinly wrapped joint, the marijuana mixed with a blend of herbs that would make it sweet with a hint of mint, specifically for the holiday. He put it between his lips and raised his lighter to ignite it, turning his head away from Eren so he wouldn't burn him. He tucked his lighter back into his pocket and took a haul off the joint before he offered it to his boyfriend.

Lifting his head, Eren accepted the joint, inhaled deeply, then held it for a few moments before he blew it out into the night air. He passed it back to Levi to open the whiskey and took a swig.   "Petra is a nasty little bitch," said Eren, staring directly into Levi's, eyes challenging him to disagree. "Make sure you throw out any condoms we use so that she can't steal your baby making juice. She's that fucking crazy, Levi."

Levi snorted around the joint, chuckling as he pulled it away from his mouth, letting the smoke billow out in little rings. "Don't worry comoară, I'm pretty sure you could take her in a fight... Mm, actually, speaking of condoms, I should let you know, I have a latex allergy... So we are gonna have to buy the more expensive ones that are made of whatever that shit is that's like _not_ latex," he said, making a face as he tried to remember what it was that they were actually made of, his nose and forehead wrinkling in concentration. He took another huff of the joint and passed it back to Eren.

Eren grinned at Levi as he took the joint. He was happy to make the other boy laugh, but at the same time, he was completely serious.

Taking a hit, a thought dawned on Eren and he turned to Levi in excitement. "You know what we should do? We should go get the condoms and buy a whole bunch of weird shit to go with them. Freak out the cashier."

Bouncing up and down, Eren shook Levi gently by the shoulder. "Can we? Can we? Can we? It's the perfect first date idea. It's my first real date ever and I want it to be special."

Levi smirked, nodding, "Alright, but I'm driving," he agreed, tossing the last of the joint aside and ran his fingertips along Eren's lower back ticklishly beneath his billowy shirt. "I'm sober enough and you are not. We can take Mami's car."

Eren frowned at Levi in confusion for a moment then started to laugh. "I didn't mean right now," he said through his chuckles.

Eren got up on his knees and lightly guided Levi to lay down in the cold sand so he could straddle the other boy. "I don't want to leave just yet," Eren said as he ran his hands from Levi's chest to his navel.

Cocking his head to the side as he looked down at Levi, he purred, "Unless you think we need them right now." Eren rolled his hips into Levi's pelvis as he smiled and bit his lip coyly, fingertips circling ticklishly around Levi’s navel.

Levi let Eren lay him back without resistance, hands immediately settling on the brunette's hips as soon as he slid over his lap. He ran the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip, watching Eren intently, his arousal flaring back to life eagerly beneath the press of the other boy's hips and his own jerked upwards. "Mmno... I don't want sand in uncomfortable places and I don't want anyone around to interrupt when I finally take you comoară. You mean too much to me now; gotta make sure I get it right, yeah?" he murmured huskily, one hand sliding up Eren's abdomen, over his chest and to his neck, arching a little to reach further and palm the back of the other boy’s neck, using the loose grip to coax him down for a searing kiss.

Finally, Eren thought he was getting better at kissing. Levi's soft lips slid over his own and he matched the movements. He remembered to breathe, keep his spit in check, and watched his teeth.

Breaking the kiss with a little trail of saliva, Eren hovered over Levi. "Does that mean you'll light candles and scatter rose petals?" he asked with a giggle. "I've never cared about my virginity. I just want to be with you."

Levi peered at the smiling boy hovering over him from beneath heavily lashed lids and his lips quirked up at one corner in response, cheeks pinked under the ethereal starlight and he rubbed his thumbs over the protrusion of Eren’s hipbones affectionately.

 

"No, nothing like that comoară… I'm not sure how to explain... I want you... But there's something... It's not the right time yet... I feel like I'll just know when it is and so will you... It's different with you than it's ever been with anyone else," he answered, trying to put the feeling he had in his chest into words as his hands slithered up under Eren's shirt, caressing over his skin with warm, gentle pressure.

Eren shuddered as Levi's hand mapped out his bare skin under his shirt, desire flowing through his veins. “It's not fair to tease me like this when you aren't gonna take me yet…” Eren said with a pout, grabbing the alcohol to take a swig, before kissing Levi to share the burning taste of cinnamon. He pulled back, still laying over Levi as he quirked his head, “What do you want to do now then, if we aren't gonna have sex?” 

Levi pressed up into the spicy sweet kiss, relaxing back onto the sand when Eren drew away again. He smirked and pressed his fingertips between the subtle dips in Eren's spine, massaging firmly. "Mhn, I could at least finish what I started last time you were over," he murmured, voice husky and lower than usual. He licked his lips, tasting Eren and cinnamon that was a naturally addictive combination on his palate, “My hands aren't cold like they were then." As he spoke, his other hand slipped down to the waistband of the other boy's tights, dipping just beneath teasingly.

Eren squeaked loudly at the hand reaching into his tights, obviously not expecting the intrusion.His breath hitched then blew out all at once, definitely wanting Levi to continue his way down. “You are the biggest tease in the history of the universe,” Eren said as he bit his lip, arms shaking slightly as he continued to hover above the other boy, holding himself up. 

Levi's hand slipped further beneath the waistband, palming at Eren's hip, thumb caressing along the soft crease where pelvis and thigh met. "Mm, only a tease if you don't follow through... I don't intend to leave you stranded comoară," he replied, other hand creeping down Eren's back to slip beneath the back of his tights to grope his ass appreciatively, "Unless you'd rather I stop?" He lowered his lashes and watched Eren through them coyly, a little smirk on his lips.

A distressed noise came from Eren's mouth as he opened his eyes wide to give Levi the puppy dog pout. "Please... Don't stop... I'll be good," Eren said with high pitched whine, wiggling his hips in protest.

The Romani boy chuckled in response to Eren's plea, grip firming on his skin as Levi bucked his hips suddenly, pressing his own erection against the other boy's backside. He began to rock against Eren from beneath, seeking friction and relief for the pressure in his pants while his hands wandered. 

He bent his knees and planted his feet flat in the sand, the hand from Eren's ass slipping free to coax the brunette to lean back against his thighs so Eren wouldn't have to try so hard to keep himself balanced over Levi. "Lay back comoară, I got you. Here, bite this, wanna be able to see what I'm doing to you," he murmured as that same hand pushed up the loose material of Eren's shirt and pressed him to take it between his teeth. His other hand finally creeped further into the front of the tights to free Eren's straining cock.

Eren let Levi's hand push him back and he sat himself directly on Levi's erection, smirking down at the other boy as he took his bunched shirt into his mouth. "Mmn.." he moaned around his shirt as Levi released his cock and it bounced against his defined abs. Eren's entire muscular torso was on display for his boyfriend and he blushed a bit at the thought, hoping Levi liked what he saw although the other young man had seen him naked before.

As Eren leaned back with moans muffled in the material of his shirt, Levi looked him over heatedly, spreading the fingers of one hand over the smooth firmness of Eren's chest and ghosting along the revealed musculature, memorizing the contours. An approving low hum sounded from in his own chest as his other hand finally wrapped around the base of Eren's cock and stroked with purposeful slowness. From his vantage point, he could see everything perfectly and his own manhood throbbed, hips rolling up against the torturous press of Eren's plush rear. "Dracu comoară, you're beautiful," he breathed as the mercury of his eyes smoldered beneath the press of his lashes, following the motions of his hands as he touched Eren.

Eren moaned loudly, eyebrows knotting together as he bit into his shirt harder, rocking his length into Levi's hand. He made sure that as his hips moved he ground his ass down over the hardness beneath him so that they'd both be pleasured. His own hands were searching for skin as they rubbed over the vest of Levi's costume that still covered his chest. He wouldn't last long; he knew with his mind already cloudy from the weed and alcohol. He also didn't want to get caught by any of Levi's family. The thrill of that possibility making it impossible to hope for longer.

The grip of soft, warm fingers around Eren's shaft tightened unconsciously in response to the eager shift of his hips and the desperate muffled sounds of his pleasure and Levi's breaths came harder, watching him. He stroked faster, pausing to spread precum with the pad of his thumb before continuing the motions, twisting his wrist accordingly to provide more sensation to the other young man straddling him. He shuddered under him, the hand groping his chest, seeking and teasing pert nipples while he worked to bring Eren off. He couldn't get enough. So beautiful; Eren was fucking magnetic.

Eren rocked hard, thrusting his hips into Levi's hand and breathing raggedly through his nose. It wasn't long before he hit his peak with a muffled whine, doubling over as his own hands cupped to catch his release; he didn't want to get Levi's costume dirty. 

Breathing hard, he spit his shirt out of his mouth as he panted, face flushed and eyes hazy from pleasure. He looked around for something to wipe his hands off, eyeing his red cape, but deciding against it. "Lemme go wash my hands off with the water... and I'll do you," Eren said breathily, swooping down to give Levi a passionate kiss, purposely wiggling his ass on his boyfriend’s erection.

Levi hummed and let Eren go, leaning up on his elbows and watching the other boy move to rinse the evidence of his climax from his hands. His bent knees relaxed, lazily spread as he waited while his cock throbbed with demanding insistence in the confines of his suede pants.

His heated scrutiny of his boyfriend was interrupted by the sound of snapping twigs and crunch of leaves not so far off in the woods behind him. When the muffled sound of harsh whispers reached him, he cursed under his breath.

Eren looked up then trotted back to Levi, whispering, "Did you hear that? Have we been found?" Eren wasn't happy with the disturbance; he was very much looking forward to getting Levi off. He also hoped to God it wasn't Petra spying on them. He refused to give the girl spank bank material of Levi. Crouching beside Levi he looked anxiously in the direction the sounds were coming from.

At Eren's whispered question, Levi shook his head. "Don't think so, but seems like someone had the same idea as us. We should probably head back though before someone _does_ come looking for us," he replied in a quiet murmur, pushing himself up to his feet, brushing his hands off before adjusting the throbbing in his pants. Looking sidelong at Eren, he bent and retrieved the cape, shaking it out before he was wrapping it back around the other boy and tugging him close so they could make their way back to Levi's house.

Eren continued to look around anxiously, holding onto Levi's arm tightly. He didn't know why he was so nervous, maybe the weed? All he could imagine was the demon from the play and wondered if there was any wildlife in this part of the woods. He shook his head and bit his lip, kneading Levi's arm with his hand unconsciously for comfort. 

As they walked, the crunching and crashing became louder and out of the brush came an interlocked form of two people making out wildly as they stumbled along together, pawing desperately as clothes were flung away from them. Eren almost squeaked in fright, pulling Levi behind him without thought, but then sighed, seeing a familiar two toned hair cut before him. 

"Jean?" he asked loudly, still keeping Levi behind him, watching his best friend go at it with some faceless person hidden from Eren’s view. 

The two paused as Jean tore his face away to give his best friend a dazed smirk with a very red mouth. "H-Hey Eren... I-I wasn't bad so you don't have to beat me up anymore..." 

The figure behind Jean snickered.

Levi drew Eren back against his chest, wrapping a protective and assuring arm around his waist. When his gaze followed Eren's to the other pair of teens, he cocked a smirk and a breathy chuckle sounded from him. He leaned in close to Eren's ear from behind, murmuring in regards to Jean, "Poor bastard." He caught Marco's eye over Eren's shoulder, but didn't say a word. He wondered if Jean realized that Marco was younger than them. Probably had no clue given how the freckled teen was likely the one to instigate their tryst to begin with. 

"Let's leave them to it comoară. We still need to feed the spirits before we go to bed," he prompted, giving the other boy a squeeze.

Eren frowned when he recognized that Jean's partner was Marco, but if the tan boy’s wandering hands were any sign, it was obviously consensual. Marco was giggling and purring into Jean’s ear as he continued dragging him towards the dark lake area that Eren and Levi had just vacated. "See ya Eren," said Jean with smile that was almost boastful, obviously excited he was gonna get some. 

Eren just sighed again and pulled Levi to his side so he could wrap his arm protectively around Levi's waist as they walked back to the party. "You got me all on guard with your talks of spirits and shit. Gotta protect you," Eren said, giving Levi a squeeze as they walked, actually looking around the dark like he was making sure there were no threats to his tiny perfect boyfriend.

Levi snorted softly and leaned into Eren, unbothered by the prospect of Eren protecting him. They were equals after all; they should protect each other. "The spirits aren't anything to worry about comoară. We're already protected," he assured as they wandered back up the path to the house. The fire was still burning and there were still many people seated around it, softer music and conversation with the occasional burst of laughter taking place of the earlier excitement. A number of the guests had retired to tents and trailers as well.

He pulled Eren back around the side of the house and inside the candlelit kitchen where several fancy cakes, pastries and candied fruits were set in little decorative dishes etched with delicate runes. "That's what the spirits are dining on this evening," he said, pointing at the little spread.

Eren whistled with wide eyes. "Fuckin’ spirits... getting the best grub," he grumbled, eyeing the food with covet. There was no way he would risk offending Levi and the spirits by stealing some, but man was it tempting. "How do we feed the spirits then?" Eren asked, more interested in the 'getting to bed' part of their list of things to do.

"We put the food outside on the porch and burn some herbs to welcome them. This way, they stay clear of inside the dwelling and will bless us for the new year," Levi explained with a half smile, stepping away from Eren towards the counter. He retrieved some of the dishes and offered them to the other boy, waiting until Eren had accepted them before he picked up the rest. "They always like our cakes and candies best. You'll see what I mean in the morning," he said as he lead the way back out onto the porch.

Eren helped set out the trays then heard his phone go off from within the house. "Shit," Eren whispered to himself when he realized that he must have left the device in his jeans’ pocket when he’d changed into his costume earlier. He dashed back inside to Levi's bedroom and found his pants to grab his phone. 

"Eren?" Carla's voice sounded through the phone, shrill with distraught as Eren finally picked up. 

"Hey mom," Eren said, cringing, hoping she wouldn't freak out. 

"Eren Jaeger, you said you would phone me to check in," Carla said, voice turning angry even though she had finally gotten a hold of him. 

"I’m sorry," Eren whined, "I left my phone inside while we were with Levi's family. I um… Didn’t want to lose it. We came in to go to bed." 

"Mm. Well good. It's late. Where will you be sleeping?" she asked, not actually wondering, only reminding Eren of her rules. 

"The couch," Eren said unhappily, "It’s gonna be so uncomfortable."

"You could always come home," Carla said in a sing song voice. 

"No, no! That's okay. I'll sleep on the couch!" Eren assured, physically shaking his head. He definitely didn't want to go home. 

"Are you sure?" Carla asked, a little hope in her voice, "I don't mind coming to get you!" 

"Mom!" Eren whined, his pout apparent in his voice. 

"Fine," Carla said, her own pout evident, "Go to bed then. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight sweetheart." 

Eren almost sighed in relief. "Night mom, see you tomorrow." He ended the call and turned around to see Levi standing in the doorway. Eren smiled with a shrug then looked at Levi's bed and stretched. "Gonna get ready for bed?" he asked, fully intent on not sleeping on the couch.

Levi arched a brow, his silver eyes tracing over Eren's body as he stretched. "Comoară, if you'd rather have my bed, I can sleep in the den," he said rather than rejecting Eren's obvious intentions outright. He would love to sleep spooned with the other boy like they had previous, but after overhearing the conversation his boyfriend had with Carla, he became paranoid that she would somehow find out that Eren had lied to her. She already probably assumed he would break her rules and he felt like proving her assumptions right would be a lose for him.

Eren deflated and looked at Levi with a full on pouty face. "I wanna cuddle," he said with a whine, stomping his feet in protest. "C'mon Levi! There's no way she'd find out unless one of us or your mom told her. We'll be alright." He gave Levi his best version of the puppy dog pout, reaching forward to tug on his boyfriend’s hand and lead him towards the bed.

Levi shifted his weight restlessly and refused to let Eren draw him more than a step closer to his bed. Why did Eren have to make it harder? Of course he wanted to cuddle too, but Carla's threats echoed in the back of his head and he couldn't silence them. He'd already let Eren break enough of her rules for one night. 

"I can't comoară. I gave my word. If she somehow finds out, I'll have lied to her. I'll tuck you in," he argued, hoping to coax the other boy and make him understand his reluctance. He squeezed Eren's hand a little, his other rubbing at the back of his own neck, feeling torn and guilty for having to refuse him.

Eren whined loudly and tugged harder, but when Levi wouldn't budge, he sighed in defeat. "Fine... I'll take the couch... don't wanna sleep in your bed without you in it," Eren grumbled, stepping forward to hug Levi and kiss the boy on the neck, still obviously deflated and unhappy. 

He let go as ideas of throwing them into bed and holding on so that Levi couldn't leave danced in his head. He didn't want to upset Levi by forcing him to go against Carla. He backed up and threw off his shirt, grabbing his discarded clothing from earlier to change into. He was pulling off the boots so that he was only in the tights, which were sitting low on his waist showing off his perfectly cut v when he looked up to see Levi staring. "I'm just changing before I go to the couch, I'm not gonna stay," he said, still obviously pouting.

The Romani swallowed hard, nodding vaguely as he watched Eren changing, having an extremely difficult time tearing his gaze away, especially after the lingering feel of that cheeky little mouth against his neck and he was sure it was meant as punishment for his rejection. He itched to trace the revealed dips and curves with his fingertips and tongue. He cursed under his breath in Romanian and forced his eyes to the floor, reminding himself again why he had to sleep alone. 

Once Eren was finished, only wearing his shirt and boxers to bed, and after what seemed like an eternity to Levi, he reached for the brunette and tugged him along to the den to tuck him into the bed that Mami had set up for Eren earlier on. He spent long seconds looking at him, brushing fingers through his hair and knuckles across soft, tanned and flush cheeks, the touch apologetic and reverent. He leaned over Eren to press a kiss to his mouth, murmuring against his lips, "I'll see you in the morning. Vise plăcute comoară."

"Mm goodnight aşkım. Hope you can sleep well without me... I know I won't," Eren said, a subtle pout to his bottom lip as he settled into the couch. He would respect Levi's wishes though and stay where he was. At least the couch was comfy and worn in and he was tired from the festivities and the alcohol.

Levi sighed and pressed one more kiss to the corner of Eren's lips before he straightened up. "I don't think my bed will have ever felt so empty," he said as he turned to make his way back down the hallway. 

He peeled off his clothing once he'd closed the door nearly all the way, leaving it open a crack. A single candle flickered on his dresser, bathing the room in soft smoky light as it mingled with the incense burning next to it. In his underwear and feeling the day catching up to him, he crawled under the bedding and closed his eyes. He wouldn't remember falling asleep when he was woken later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mami-mommy  
> Scumpule- darling  
> comoară-Love/ treasure/ precious  
> domniţă-princess  
> dragule- sweetheart tată- father Dracu- fuck  
> Naiba- shit  
> bucată nemernic de rahat- piece of shit asshole  
> Ești mort- you're dead  
> Curvă dracului- fucking whore  
> sprâncene- eyebrows  
> Pereche- boyfriend/ mate  
> Stareţă- mother  
> Stea- Lover/ star/ destiny/ fate  
> aşkım- my love  
> obraznic curvă mic alb- cocky little white slut  
> acı çirkin orospu - bitter ugly bitch  
> Vise plăcute- sweet dreams


	10. *Important Author's Note*

Hello to all of our wonderful fans and supporters, this is a special notice we felt was necessary to make. No, we’re not on hiatus or anything like that, though we do ask that you all continue being patient with our updates, but that is neither here nor there. 

It has recently been drawn to our attention that there are some works being published by other authors that bear a striking resemblance to some of our works to the point that it is theft. We are currently investigating and taking measures to counteract the issue and would like to ask that any of you who happen to notice any such plagiarism to please to let us know via email at xander_bradeshaw@hotmail.com or teapotscandal@gmail.com. We don’t want to start some kind of witch hunt or war or any such thing, but it is disconcerting to see such blatant use of our characterizations and elements that we worked so hard on in works that do not belong to us.

We would like to express our gratitude to all of you loyal fans for your support and let you know that we appreciate you and will continue to share our works with all of you even with this upsetting discovery. Thank you all!


End file.
